Héritages
by feufollet
Summary: James ne sait plus où il en est, pourquoi tout perd tellement de sens, tout à coup. Qui est-il vraiment ? Et plus important : qui est cette fille, dissimulée dans le noir, avec qui il échange tant de silence ? - OS


**HERITAGES  
**

**.  
**

(Tout est à JKR)**  
**

_Cette fiction était dans mes dossiers depuis trop longtemps. Je vous la livre donc en espérant que vous ne serez pas trop effrayés par la longueur. Elle a été construite comme un OS et j'avoue que je ne voyais pas ce que l'histoire gagnait à être divisée en plusieurs parties. Donc voilà, si c'est dur, faites des petites pauses au milieu :)_

_N'oubliez pas qu'une review, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout.  
_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

Un héritage.

Tu portes le prénom de ton grand-père, disent-ils. Et tu ressembles tellement à Harry. De grands hommes tous les deux, de très grand hommes, disent-ils encore avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Je ne suis qu'un héritage, mais de quoi ?

Je ne suis que le fils de Harry Potter, qui porte un prénom déjà utilisé. Je ne suis qu'un gamin incapable d'être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de lui, d'être à leur hauteur à tous les deux. Ils auraient pu choisir autrement, j'aurais pu me détacher de tout ça, j'aurais pu m'appeler Matthew, Josh, Kyle, ou autre. J'aurais pu tout recommencer à ma manière. Mais c'est impossible. Je suis eux. Je devrais être à la hauteur.

Je ne le serais jamais. C'est ça, la vie. Tragique.

Je ne suis qu'un héritage.

.

.

.

Dans la main du garçon aux cheveux noirs se consume doucement une cigarette. Il laisse faire, ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Ce soir, à l'extérieur du château, assis sur des vieilles pierres, James Sirius Potter a décidé de réfléchir. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi, sa seule certitude est qu'il veut être seul.

- Hé, James ! crie une voix.

Une silhouette s'avance en courant vers lui, brouillée par l'obscurité et l'ombre de l'immense château cachant la lune. James éteint sa cigarette d'un geste précipité avant d'agiter les mains, comme pour tenter de dissimuler l'odeur. A son frère qui vient juste de s'arrêter devant lui, le souffle court mais un grand sourire plaqué au visage, il lance un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Albus ?

- Thomas te cherche. Hé, il y a une drôle d'odeur ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Une odeur de feu ou de...

- On rentre au château, le coupe James. Il est tard.

L'aîné des Potter entraîne son frère avec lui et pénètre dans le château. Quand il le lâche, il laisse un lourd silence les envahir, tente de masquer sa nervosité en accélérant le pas.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu manger ? demande Albus. Thomas t'a cherché partout.

Albus attend un peu, puis continue en voyant le manque de réaction de son frère.

- J'étais le seul à savoir où tu étais. Mais je me la suis fermée. Je me suis dit que tu voulais sans doute les fumer en paix, tes cigarettes.

Quand James pose son regard sur Albus, l'autre sourit de sa surprise.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas être discret ?

- Si, à la base, si.

- L'odeur, on est toujours trahi par l'odeur.

James hausse les épaules. Il sait qu'on ne peut pas tout cacher, même si en la matière, il est particulièrement doué. La preuve, c'est que personne ne sait que les secrets n'ont jamais été un problème pour lui. Mais doué ou non, il ne peut rien dissimuler à Albus, son frère qui sait tout de lui, son regard vert le transperçant chaque jour de part en part, éliminant les mensonges, laissant les sentiments à nu. Cette éventualité là, James la rejette. Il a peur, il veut rester le même, il est terrifié par le garçon, le jeune homme qu'il est en train de devenir.

- Papa n'aurait pas voulu tu sais, lance Albus d'un ton léger.

Papa est un imbécile. Ce sont les mots que James pense en se taisant, seulement un instant. Il a beau savoir qu'il n'en est rien, il lui en veut. Il est en colère parce son père est un sauveur, un dieu vivant, parce que les gens s'attendent à ce que James Sirius Potter soit à la hauteur du Survivant. _Avec un nom pareil, tu dois vraiment être quelqu'un, pas vrai ?_ (Faux.)

_Je ne suis rien qu'un nom, un nom de héros et de morts. Je ne suis rien._

James a l'impression de n'être qu'une machine, que ses mouvements sont de pur instinct, sans contrôle. Il se laisse porter, il suit son petit frère, il se laisse faire. La Grosse Dame ouvre la porte de la salle commune. Albus le laisse entrer.

_.  
_

_D'après Horace, un vieil ami qui enseignait autrefois les potions à Poudlard, Harry Potter, votre père, était un excellent potionniste. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Pouvez-vous me dire, James Sirius Potter, pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à en faire autant ?_

James avait passé des années à être digne de l'héritage qu'on avait posé sur ses épaules. Il avait mis en place un personnage extraverti, farceur, intouchable. Il travaillait les sorts en cachette pour faire semblant de les réussir naturellement, il embrassait des filles pour qu'on s'imagine qu'il était populaire, il avait voulu être quelqu'un. James ne savait pas quand tout cela avait cessé, mais ça s'était presque fait d'un coup, d'une seule traite. Un jour il s'était regardé dans le miroir et s'était répété cette question, encore et encore. A quoi ça sert, tout ça ?

Il avait commencé à avoir des idées noires, à s'isoler soudainement de son meilleur ami incapable de le comprendre, à ne plus se supporter lui-même. Un jour, il avait pris la cape d'invisibilité pour aller voler des bouteilles à Pré-au-Lard. Mais ça, c'était une question presque identique : _à quoi ça sert ?_

Au fond tout ça, c'était quand même vain. Perdu d'avance.

Comment vivre lorsque l'on est qu'un héritage ?

Albus, bien que ce soit le plus jeune, avait tout compris d'avance. Le Choixpeau l'avait placé à Serpentard, à partir de ça il se détachait de l'héritage des morts. Albus avait prouvé qu'il était différent, qu'il était une personne à part entière et non un héros du passé. James s'était trompé en imitant le parcours de son père et de tant d'autres, il s'était lui-même enlisé dans un piège qui à présent, le dépassait complètement.

.

- James ! Attends-moi !

- Thomas ? demande l'adolescent en se retournant.

Dans le couloir, il aperçoit un garçon qui s'approche, essoufflé par la course qu'il a dû faire pour le rattraper. Celui-ci il lui adresse tout de même à James un immense sourire, qui lui fait chaud au cœur.

- Bon sang, James ! Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château, tout ça parce que ton frère a refusé de nous dire où tu te cachais. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait atterri à Serpentard, Albus.

- Et tu lui as donné quoi pour qu'il crache le morceau ? demande son ami, amusé.

- Rien du tout, je l'ai juste menacé de le croiser dans un couloir sombre et désert, un de ces jours.

James ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, que Thomas lui rend.

- Bon, on a encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, dit celui-ci d'une voix ferme. Ca te dit d'aller traumatiser un peu les Serpentard, comme au bon vieux temps ?

James hésite, se tait pendant une poignée de secondes.

- Je ne sais pas, Thomas. Je n'en ai pas très envie.

- Tu ne veux même pas embêter un peu Amy-sans-amis ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le regard soudain déçu de son meilleur ami, et ainsi de se sentir coupable. Parce que ce qu'il a omis de lui dire, c'est qu'au fond, il n'en a jamais vraiment tiré de plaisir. Toutefois, James préfère se taire. Thomas n'a pas besoin de savoir ça.

- Allez, James ! Je ne te reconnais plus. Je te promets que ça te fera le plus grand bien.

- Si tu veux, répond machinalement l'adolescent.

Il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

.

James est de nouveau dissimulé. Il attend, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombe régulièrement sur le sol. Cette eau qui se déverse devant lui a quelque chose d'apaisant, sans qu'il puisse en expliquer la raison. Peut-être est-ce la régularité avec laquelle les gouttes s'écrasent. Quelque chose de prévu, d'inévitable.

L'adolescent en est à sa quatrième cigarette de la journée. C'est l'ultime, la dernière qui lui reste. A cette pensée, il hausse les épaules. De toute façon, il n'est même pas certain d'aimer ça. James s'assoit dans l'ombre, sur un rocher. Il est protégé par un abri qui ne filtre que très peu de lumière et ainsi, il peut voir le monde extérieur alors que lui demeure invisible pour les autres. Plutôt cool, mais il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. La pluie, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais ça lasse rapidement.

Soudain, il plisse les paupières. Quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas vu arriver vient de se glisser dans son abri secret. Et cette fois, ce n'est même pas Albus. C'est une fille. Elle est peut-être brune, à moins que ce soit une illusion amenée par l'absence de lumière, et ses cheveux mi-longs sont complètement trempés par la pluie. Il fait trop sombre pour que James puisse espérer apercevoir son visage. Elle ne le discerne pas, James est dissimulé dans son recoin d'obscurité, à l'abri de son regard, en sécurité.

L'adolescent sent toutefois ses muscles se tendre. Que fait-elle ici ? James pensait pourtant être le seul à connaître ce recoin. Il faillit soupirer ; une fille ici, c'était dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

La fille est tendue, elle aussi. James l'observe humer l'air, puis se figer définitivement.

D'un geste précipité, il éteint sa cigarette.

_L'odeur, on est toujours trahi par l'odeur._

- Qui est là ? demande la fille.

Elle a une voix légèrement tremblante, comme s'il elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée. C'est ce détail qui oblige James à sortir de sa cachette. La fille a vraiment l'air inoffensive.

- C'est moi, dit-il simplement.

Pour couper court à toute réponse sarcastique, il se lève et se plante devant elle, là où la lumière filtre à nouveau.

- Qui ça, moi ? demande-t-elle.

La pénombre est trop présente pour qu'elle puisse l'identifier. Lui-même ne parvient pas à mettre un nom sur les traits du visage de la jeune fille.

- James Potter, dit-il.

Elle ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer sans avoir prononcé aucune parole. Elle semble muette, presque tétanisée. Même dans le noir, James la trouve jolie. Elle paraît petite, frêle, cependant elle se tient droite devant lui. Il lui trouve des traits doux, une harmonie agréable dans son visage. Et une certaine innocence, aussi. Peut-être que ces quelques réflexions intérieures sont un mensonge, que la fille n'est rien de tout ça. Mais sa présence, bien que son corps soit tendu, sur la défensive, était rassurante. Rien à voir avec l'agressivité d'autres élèves, de leurs regards souvent hautains.

- Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, dit la fille avant de tourner les talons.

Elle part précipitamment et manque de glisser maladroitement à cause du sol humide. Elle lui jette à peine un regard de plus. Deux secondes et elle a déjà disparu, et avec elle ses yeux coupables. James reste seul dans son abri, troublé par l'étonnante apparition. Puis il hausse les épaules.

Soudain, il regrette d'avoir écrasé sa cigarette.

.

S'il existe quelque chose que James a toujours apprécié, c'est la brume du matin qui surgit en hiver, et qui pèse sur tout Poudlard. Dans cette brume, il a presque l'impression de disparaître, de n'être plus personne. Il se cache encore. Mais étrangement aujourd'hui, il a plutôt envie qu'elle s'efface. Il voudrait tellement apercevoir les visages des quelques filles qui traversent la cour, simplement pour vérifier qu'il n'en reconnait pas un. Il avait beau s'empêcher d'y penser, il était curieux. Il aurait voulu regarder les traits de _son_ visage dans la lumière.

Une brune, une blonde, une rousse, une brune et encore une br... ah non, châtain. Il les regarde passer, ces filles qui secouent leurs cheveux dans tous les sens, qui se murmurent des choses à l'oreille avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment. Il fait un signe de la tête en direction de Roxanne, sa cousine, et de deux de ses amies. L'une d'elles semble toute excitée.

- Il m'a souri, il m'a souri !

- Du calme, Emily. Il n'est quand même pas beau à ce point.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. C'est le fils d'Harry Potter, Alexia !

_Harry Potter._

Ce nom lui tourne la tête encore et encore.

- Mon père est quelqu'un de normal ! s'écrie-t-il soudain en se retournant vers les trois filles.

Enfin, il croit. Il a l'impression d'avoir crié, que des mots sont sortis de sa bouche et pourtant, il ne l'a même pas voulu. Roxanne lui lance un regard surpris, Alexia chuchote quelque chose à son oreille, tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, James ? demande sa cousine.

- James, tout va bien ?

C'est Thomas, cette fois. Il parait même un peu inquiet.

- Foutez-moi la paix...

James se détourne d'eux, frissonne sous le souffle glacé du vent. Cette fois, il décide d'ignorer les cris de ses amis.

- Où tu vas ? demande quelqu'un.

Il ne cherche même pas à savoir qui a parlé.

- A l'infirmerie, répond-il en invoquant le premier lieu qui lui passait par la tête.

- T'es malade ?

- C'est ça, ouais.

C'est peut-être la vérité, d'ailleurs. Il est sans doute un peu malade, dans sa tête.

- James ? demande une voix dans son dos.

Cette fois, il l'a reconnu. Il se retourne et adresse à Hagrid un sourire sans éclat, presque triste, que le géant lui rend sans y prêter attention. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui tourmente son élève.

- Tout va bien, James ?

- Ca va.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Le cours va pourtant commencer.

- C'est vrai. Désolé.

Docile, sans rien ajouter, James hoche la tête et contrairement à son idée de départ, il reste dans le rang. Il assiste au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques sans broncher. Finalement, il est sans doute même un peu lâche, au point de laisser Thomas l'entraîner dans une farce où il était question de mettre une salamandre dans le pull des Serpentard et dans celui des gens qu'ils n'apprécient pas.

- Espèce de taré ! Enlève-moi ça, Potter ! hurle David Pucey en se tortillant.

Sur le visage de David Pucey, un garçon un peu trop sûr de lui et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, se dessine une expression horrifiée. Soudain il hurle, agite les bras dans tous les sens d'un air paniqué et se tortille comme pour échapper à l'animal en contact avec sa peau.

- Pas mal ! ironise James. Mais plus amples, les mouvements des hanches parce pour l'instant la danse, ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Enlève-moi ça !

Emporté par les rires de ses amis et plus particulièrement celui de Thomas qui résonne plus fort encore que tous les autres, James n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter. C'est un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il n'a pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps.

- Là on dirait plutôt une anguille qu'un serpent, si tu veux mon avis ! rétorque-t-il. Essaie encore !

- La ferme Potter ! Hé, venez m'aider !

Pucey crie tellement fort qu'Hagrid finit par se pointer, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il empoigne le Serpentard par le col et le secoue comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que la salamandre ne daigne de sortir de ses vêtements. La scène était plutôt drôle si on en jugeait les élèves rassemblés autour d'eux qui riaient aux larmes, mais voir un Serpentard hurler la mort et de toute évidence traumatisé par sa faute, James trouve cela plutôt gênant, finalement.

Il baisse les yeux en croisant ceux, interrogateurs, d'Hagrid. Le vieux géant a toujours été quelqu'un de compréhensif, mais cette fois, il semblerait que ce soit terminé.

- Dans mon bureau, Potter.

Hagrid a une voix froide, inhabituelle. James le suit sans protester. Au fond, il sait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y prendre du plaisir, même un instant. Un seul regard vers David Pucey, tout tremblant au milieu des autres suffit à lui faire regretter son geste.

- Bien joué, James ! lui chuchote Thomas lorsqu'il passe devant lui.

- C'était parfait, Potter ! lui dit Emily.

Mais aucun de ces encouragements ne parviennent à soulager sa conscience. James n'était pas fait pour ce genre de pratiques, qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de tenir, simplement pour être respecté, pour être digne de ceux qui sont passés avant lui. James. Sirius. Harry. Et d'autres, peut-être. Des gens qui n'étaient pas, malgré tous ses efforts, comme lui. Mais qui était-il vraiment ? Qui était vraiment James Sirius Potter ?

Même lui l'ignorait. Surtout lui.

.

Après s'être pris un léger savon par Hagrid, la journée semble passer d'autant plus lentement. L'air est de plus en plus irrespirable. James a l'impression de ne plus vivre que pour ces quelques instants passés dans sa grotte, à l'abri de tous les regards, des yeux des élèves qui ne savent que juger.

Le soir, James s'assoit dans sa cachette, les genoux pliés, entourés de ses bras. Il attend.

Non loin de là, des pas claquent sur le sol humide, ils se rapprochent doucement, lentement. Bientôt ils sont tout près, et quelqu'un entre dans la grotte. James regarde mais se tait. Il n'a pas de cigarette à la main cette fois, et c'est tant mieux. Il observe la fille qui vient d'entrer, qui hume l'air, le corps tendu et les jambes prêtes à s'enfuir au moindre bruit.

- Je ne mord pas, tu sais.

Mais la fille semble persuadée du contraire. Même dans le noir, la panique qui a envahi son être est perceptible. Mais James s'est déjà levé. Il a déjà refermé ses doigts sur le bras de l'adolescente, l'empêchant de s'enfuir en courant. Elle est vraiment proche de lui, à présent, il peut sentir son odeur, un léger parfum d'orange et de miel.

- Lâche-moi, articule-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il y a quelque chose de familier dans sa voix, mais James ne parvient pas pour autant à mettre un nom dessus. Il se dit que ça lui reviendra. Pour l'instant, il préfère gagner du temps. En savoir un peu plus.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu viens ici ?

La fille ne répond pas tout de suite, mais continue de se débattre pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, elle ne possède pas la force nécessaire pour se libérer et au bout de quelques secondes de combat, elle capitule.

- Ca fait des années, répond-elle simplement.

James en reste bouche-bée. Lui, cela ne fait que quelques jours. Il a découvert l'endroit après des heures à errer dans le parc, seul. Il pleuvait tellement ce jour-là qu'il s'était précipité vers la première cavité disponible. En fait, il avait pris la place de quelqu'un. Ca n'avait jamais été son coin. La fille devait probablement lui en vouloir terriblement.

- Désolé, dit James. Je ne savais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle lui semble gentille, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'est lui-même, lui qui l'aurait sans doute foutu dehors sans même discuter.

- Pourquoi tu viens ici ? demande-t-elle alors.

Elle a posé cette question comme une simple banalité, d'un ton aimable comme celui que l'on emploi lorsque l'on se fiche de la réponse. Pourtant, ses yeux grand ouverts prouvent le contraire. La fille écoute attentivement.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-il évasivement.

- Ouais, je crois que je comprends ça. Moi-même j'ai parfois du mal à savoir pourquoi je viens ici et pourtant, ça fait un moment.

Elle le regarde, presque haletante après la plus longue tirade qu'elle ait fait. La fille attend sa réaction, elle se ronge les ongles nerveusement. Elle ne se débat plus mais garde ses distances.

- Je suppose que la moitié des réactions humaines sont inexplicables, dit James en souriant.

Il se rend alors compte que c'est sans doute son premier sourire sincère depuis un moment. En entendant ces quelques mots, la fille soupire légèrement.

- Moi, c'est beaucoup plus de la moitié que je ne parviens pas à comprendre...

Curieusement, il y a de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle s'appuie contre le mur, profitant du fait que James ait enfin lâché son bras. Elle ne fait cependant pas mine de sortir.

- C'est dommage, dit-il. On ne voit pas bien les étoiles.

- Oui.

Même la lune est cachée derrière les nuages. Il y a tellement peu de lumière que James ne peut rien voir du visage de la jeune fille, la pénombre les entoure presque entièrement. Entre eux s'installe un léger silence, presque naturel, comme si pour une fois se taire n'était pas grave. C'en est même presque reposant. Avec elle, James a l'étrange l'impression de ne rien avoir à prouver.

Un détail l'empêche cependant d'en profiter. Parce qu'elle sait qui il est, mais que ce n'est pas son cas. Sa curiosité finit par prendre le dessus.

- Comment tu t'appelles, au fait ? demande-t-il.

Quelques secondes auparavant, il avait réussi à la détendre, mais c'était à présent terminé. Elle semblait soudain se rappeler avec qui elle trouvait, et c'était le regard paniqué des débuts qui avait refait surface. James avait beau vouloir lui crier de ne pas avoir peur, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Je... je dois y aller.

Elle s'était déjà éloignée, elle avait disparu dans la nuit, laissant James seul dans son abri. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie si précipitamment mais une chose était sûre : sa curiosité avait été réveillée. James avait enfin l'impression de s'enthousiasmer pour quelque chose.

.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le dimanche suivant règne une ambiance joyeuse. Tous les élèves s'y sont réfugiés, la pluie et le vent glacé ne faisant pas bon ménage à l'extérieur. James est assis sur un des canapés, et se plait à observer chacun des visages et des corps qui passent devant lui. Beaucoup semblent trop jeunes, et il est bientôt obligé de chercher parmi les filles de son année bien qu'évidemment, il soit tout à fait possible que celle qui avait rencontré soit dans une autre maison. Autant commencer quelque part.

Il observe Roxanne et Alexia qui papotent au coin du feu, mais ce ne peut être aucune des deux. Roxanne a les cheveux trop épais et Alexia les a trop courts. En revanche, il remarque qu'Emily détient la longueur parfaite et que son corps ressemble à peu près à celui de la fille qui lui a parlé. James sent son cœur s'emballer.

- Hé, Emily !

La jeune Gryffondor se retourne et adresse à son ami un grand sourire.

- Oui, James ?

- Pourquoi es-tu partie hier ?

Il s'approche d'elle mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche qu'il se rend compte de son erreur. La voix n'a rien à voir, l'attitude non plus. Même les cheveux lui semblent soudain trop longs, trop lisses. Il se demande comment il a pu y croire, même une fraction de seconde.

- De quoi tu parles ?

James ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le regard agacé de Thomas, près de lui. Il s'empresse de rectifier.

- Désolé Emily, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- D'accord ! répond-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle semble heureuse du simple fait qu'il lui ait adressé la parole. A côté de lui, Thomas hausse les épaules. James sait que la seule fille que son ami aime en secret a un faible pour lui depuis des années. Parfois la nuit, Thomas murmure son nom, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle James est au courant. Sinon, il n'en saurait pas un mot. La preuve que n'importe qui peut se cacher, finalement. Ne semblant plus tenir en place, Thomas se lève du canapé.

- Besoin de bouger, murmure-t-il.

Il veut de se défouler un peu.

- Les Serpentard sont sans doute au chaud dans leur salle commune, tu sais.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je peux trouver à m'occuper ici.

Thomas parcourt la salle du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtent vers la droite, où Amy-sans-amis est assise, une fille aux cheveux blonds que les deux garçons détestent depuis qu'elle les a dénoncé, quelques années auparavant. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient pris une triple-retenue de la part de McGonagall et surtout, un beau savon de leurs parents respectifs. Thomas lance un bref sort à la jeune fille et sa robe se déchire en deux, laissant apparaitre une petite culotte de couleur rouge. Son visage prend rapidement la teinte du sous-vêtement lorsqu'elle s'en rend compte. Devant elle, Thomas lui fait un signe de la main et frappe dans celle de James qui se laisse faire. Il sait qu'il ne faut mieux pas énerver son ami lorsqu'il est contrarié par Emily.

- Oups ! s'écrie Thomas. On dirait qu'Amy-sans-amis a un peu grossi ! Dommage pour une balance !

Celle-ci regarde James, décidé à ne pas intervenir. Il s'obstine à poser les yeux ailleurs, à penser à autre chose. "J'espère que l'on va avoir de la marmelade au dessert, je l'espère vraiment." Tout pour ne pas laisser cette question détruire ses certitudes. _A quoi ça sert, tout ça ?_ Les efforts de James sont vains. Cette question ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher, et continue de le ronger lentement, mais sûrement.

Amy-sans-amis ne se défend pas. De toute manière, elle ne se défend jamais. Thomas marmonne dans sa barbe qu'il déteste les petites élèves modèles, qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ce genre de fille. Pas vrai, James ? L'aîné des Potter répond qu'il est d'accord, mais au fond, il n'en a rien à faire. Il pense à sa cachette dehors, à l'abri de la pluie et des autres. Il pense à _elle_.

Demain, il ira sans doute demain.

.

James s'y rend le lendemain, comme il se l'est promis. Mais la fille n'apparaît pas ce jour-là, il ne la voit pas non plus le surlendemain ni les jours qui suivent. Il l'attend longtemps, pourtant. James reste des heures assis dans son abri, sursautant au moindre bruit. Il reste parfois dissimulé si longtemps que la curiosité de Thomas a commencé à s'éveiller et celui-ci ne manque pas de lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir, James ? Tu es rentré vraiment tard.

- Rien, j'attendais.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demande encore Thomas, sceptique.

- Possible.

Un long silence.

- Je comprends tout ! s'exclame soudain son ami.

- Pardon ?

James a du mal à saisir et frissonne malgré lui. Qu'est-ce que Thomas a bien pu comprendre ?

- Tu as une copine ! déclare-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Hein ?

- Oh, ce n'est plus la peine de te cacher ! Tu rentres tous les soirs vraiment tard, tu as l'air sans cesse pensif, ailleurs... tu es amoureux !

Thomas se met alors à rire, il parait tellement sûr de lui que James n'a pas le courage de le contredire. Soudain, son ami s'arrête et lui jette un regard horrifié.

- Tu sors avec Emily ? demande-t-il, inquiet.

Il semble beaucoup plus pâle, tout à coup.

- Non ! s'empresse de le rassurer James. Ce... ce n'est pas Emily !

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, répond froidement l'autre.

- Je te le jure, Thomas. Emily n'est qu'une simple amie.

Le soulagement émane presque de l'adolescent lorsqu'il entend ces quelques mots. Thomas hoche doucement la tête, reprend quelques couleurs avant de hausser les épaules et d'arborer à nouveau un habituel regard indifférent.

- Tu sors avec qui tu veux, de toute façon.

- Bien sûr.

Mais Thomas ne discerne pas l'ironie dans la voix de son ami.

- Mais qui c'est alors ?

.

James a un plan. Pas vraiment machiavélique, encore moins intelligent mais un plan quand même. Les jours qui suivent, il ne revient plus dans l'abri, il ne le regarde même pas, il s'empêche même d'y penser. A la place, il recommence à traîner avec Thomas, à faire les conneries dont ils avaient l'habitude. Il observe son ami draguer Emily, s'amusant de sa soudaine maladresse assez touchante. Thomas a toujours su y faire avec les Serpentard - un peu moins avec les filles.

Les semaines passent. Le doute s'installe insidieusement. _A quoi ça sert, tout ça ?_ Au fond, cette fille n'a peut-être aucune importance.

Il continue d'éviter l'abri. Au fond, il a peut-être un peu peur.

James marche rapidement dans les couloirs, il lui reste encore quelques escaliers avant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pourvu que le concierge que ne le prenne pas à traîner dans les couloirs le soir, il a déjà assez d'ennuis pour ne pas en plus en rajouter. Aujourd'hui, Thomas n'est pas avec lui, sans doute fait-il une partie d'échec avec Emily. Il passe ses journées en sa compagnie, un sourire béat sur visage. James ne sait pas s'il doit en être heureux, ou s'il doit déplorer le fait que son ami s'éloigne de plus en plus.

- Hé, Potter ! crie une voix juste derrière lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'a pas vu les trois garçons qui silencieusement, se sont glissés dans son dos. Des pas feutrés, des baguettes pointées sur lui et une attaque par derrière. Forcément des Serpentard.

- Il fait nuit noire Potter... Tu ne devrais pas te promener seul, on ne sait jamais.

En face de James, David Pucey arbore un sourire moqueur et satisfait, et est entouré de deux de ses amis, parmi les plus costauds.

- La danse c'est terminé pour moi, fait David d'un ton railleur. J'ai décidé de me mettre à quelque chose de plus viril.

- Mon pauvre, ce n'est pas trop difficile ? ironise James.

- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer.

James en est arrivé à la même conclusion, au moment précis où le Serpentard lui lance un sortilège de désarmement. Il a à peine saisit sa baguette qu'elle s'envole pour retomber un peu plus loin, sans un bruit. Pucey ne manque probablement pas de sens de l'humour, mais il n'y a plus trace d'un quelconque sourire sur son visage. Le temps de la rigolade semble définitivement révolu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande le Gryffondor dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Pas mal de choses, répond froidement l'autre.

Derrière Pucey, les deux armoires à glace ferment leur bouche. A croire qu'il les a seulement amené pour la décoration.

- Tout acte à des conséquences, Potter. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser passer.

- Désolé pour la salamandre, dit celui-ci sans réfléchir.

Et il le pense vraiment. Le seul inconvénient, c'est que son ennemi ne semble pas en croire un mot. Au contraire, et on peut voir sa colère monter en lui, ses yeux lancer des éclairs, des pupilles dans lesquelles se reflètent son désir de vengeance. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. James avait oublié ce détail, le fait que toute action devait forcément se payer par la suite lui avait momentanément échappé. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que Pucey allait simplement oublier l'histoire de la salamandre ?

Il recule d'un pas avec prudence.

- Tu es désolé ? répète le Serpentard, dégoûté. Je la sens encore ramper sur ma peau, gluante. J'entends encore les rires incessants des autres tout autour de moi. Tu crois vraiment que ça suffit, être _désolé_ ?

- Je... je suis laissé emporté...

Piètre défense. James n'a aucune excuse, il le sait, et n'a besoin de personne pour le lui rappeler. Pour toute réponse, David laisse échapper un petit rire, un éclat amer et sombre.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Potter. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie raison de te faire ravaler ta suffisance.

- Ma suffisance... si tu savais ce qu'elle vaut..., murmure James, mais beaucoup trop bas pour que Pucey puisse espérer l'entendre.

L'autre s'approche lentement, il savoure l'expression paniquée qui se peint sur le visage de son ennemi, profite de son avancée et du pouvoir éphémère qu'elle lui procure. Le cœur de James bat un peu trop vite. Il sait que David Pucey ne plaisante pas, qu'il n'a rien d'un tendre. Un Serpentard blessé dans son égo est capable de tout.

- Attends, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ce que tu fais et...

- Silencio ! crie David.

Le regard du garçon est déterminé.

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, Potter. Il est désormais trop tard pour crier.

Il n'a pas de joie dans le sourire du Serpentard mais presque de la résignation. _Je fais ce que l'on m'a dit de faire. _Il est comme un gamin terrifié, finalement. Juste un gamin qui veut récupérer sa place, son honneur, parce que c'est ce que l'on fait, chez les Serpents. Tout est question de supériorité, de peur et en vérité, seulement d'apparences. James peut voir dans le regard de David à quel point celui-ci est prêt à tout pour retrouver la sienne. Le Gryffondor comprend alors que les deux autres Serpentard ne sont pas présents pour le supporter, mais seulement pour observer.

Le regard de David croise le sien.

Et lui, est-il vraiment ce qu'il prétend être ?

- Tarentallegra ! dit-il en agitant sa baguette vers James, qui a renoncé à prendre la fuite.

Les jambes de James s'animent aussitôt pour se mettre à faire des claquettes, sans qu'il puisse réussir à les contrôler. Le sortilège de mutisme l'empêche de protester.

- Pas mal la danse, Potter. Tu me bats probablement, je l'avoue !

Frustré, James remballe le "Oh, le compliment est touchant de la part d'un professionnel !" qu'il aimerait lui lancer d'un ton sarcastique. Derrière Pucey, les deux costauds froncent les sourcils. James songe que ce n'est sans doute pas assez violent pour eux. Ils veulent du spectacle.

- Everte Statim !

James est projeté en arrière avec la force d'un bombe, retombe sur le dos avec un bruit sourd et une douleur dans le bassin. Il tente de se relever mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher le genou contre la pierre. Satisfait, David s'approche à nouveau, non sans auparavant avoir regardé les deux autres Serpentard, inquiet.

L'un hoche la tête, l'incitant à frapper plus.

_Un combat de mauviettes_, auraient-ils sans doute dit s'ils savaient aligner quelques mots.

David lève sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, quelqu'un qui coure, qui s'approche de plus en plus. Tous échangent un regard paniqué au possible, les deux gorilles prennent leurs jambes à leur cou tandis que James tente de se relever douloureusement. Il a mal, mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir marcher. C'est sa fierté qui en a pris un coup, pas vraiment le physique.

Pucey, un peu sonné par la surprise, lance un regard paniqué au couloir pour l'instant vide, mais plus pour longtemps tant les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus. James a l'avantage de connaître quelques passages secrets, en partie grâce auxquels il a pu se former une sacré réputation de fauteur de trouble. L'un d'eux est tout près et il récupère sa baguette, se précipite vers le tableau de la dame en noir, lui fait une courte révérence respectueuse et sourit en voyant le cadre se détacher pour laisser découvrir un passage dans le mur.

Quant au Serpentard, ses yeux sont toujours fixés vers le long couloir, faisant toutefois de temps en temps la navette entre James et les bruits de pas. Le prenant en pitié, James décide de stopper le supplice, et lui adresse un signe de la main. Il n'a aucune idée de la raison de son geste. Il le fait, c'est tout. A en voir la tête de Pucey, il semble aussi étonné que lui.

Son ennemi ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Entre James et la probable apparition de McGonagall, le choix ne lui parait pas très difficile. Il s'engouffre à sa suite et referme le tableau. Sa respiration est saccadée mais son soulagement est perceptible.

A l'intérieur, il s'agit d'un autre couloir qui s'étend dans une direction inconnue. Et si James connaissait la présence du passage, il ignore complètement où celui-ci mène. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas joué à l'explorateur dans Poudlard. Encore quelque chose qui a perdu tout son sens.

- La vache, marmonne Pucey, j'ai bien cru que j'étais fini !

Leurs regards se croisent. David attend, comme si James avait l'intention de rebondir, de dire autre chose.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que je t'avais empêché de parler. _Finite_.

Le Serpentard se met à rire, toujours aussi amer.

- Quoique, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser dans le silence. Il y en a probablement à qui ça aurait rendu service.

James ne répond pas.

- Quels imbéciles, je te jure ! Ils cultivent leurs muscles mais s'ils fuient à la première occasion, ils n'auront jamais à s'en servir !

Le Gryffondor comprend rapidement que Pucey parle des deux Serpentard accompagnateurs. Mais il le dit d'un ton si dédaigneux qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions.

- Ce ne sont pas tes amis ? demande James, un peu étonné.

David Pucey secoue la tête, amusé.

- Tu parais toujours surpris par un rien, toi. Un jour, il faudra que tu arrêtes de ne faire confiance qu'aux apparences. Tu ne nous connais pas et tu ne nous connaitras jamais. Tu sais Potter, ce n'est pas parce que ton petit papa a vaincu le plus dangereux des Serpentard qu'on est tous comme ça.

Un court silence, puis le garçon continue.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la parfaite caricature du Gryffondor engagé, chiant et prétentieux que... enfin tu comprends, quoi.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

David se met à rire franchement cette fois. Il s'avance dans le couloir, James à sa suite.

- J'en sais rien, Potter. Mais tu savais à ce quoi tu as échappé, cette nuit...

Il se retourne une dernière fois, le visage impassible avant d'accélérer et de continuer son chemin. Il aurait probablement pu plaquer James contre le mur, lui arracher sa baguette, le Gryffondor ne se serait même pas défendu. Le fait qu'il continue de marcher sans lui prêter attention était troublant.

Peut-être que la compréhension du monde échappait complètement à James.

_Parfaite caricature du Gryffondor..._

Et Pucey sait de quoi il parle, il connait ça lui aussi, mais plutôt du côté vert et argent.

_A quoi ça sert, tout ça ?_

James a envie de vomir. Il fait volte face dans le couloir, marche dans la direction opposé du Serpentard qui disparait déjà dans l'intersection. Il ne sait pas où il va. Il ne le sait plus. Mais il avance.

Étrangement, le couloir descend de plus en plus, il se transforme en une pente presque raide, puis remonte doucement quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Bientôt, le couloir s'efface, James peut sentir l'air qui circule de plus en plus. Quelques pas encore et il se trouve dans le parc, à peu de distance d'un endroit dont il se rappelle soudain l'existence. Un abri rassurant, où il serait en sécurité, quelque part qui l'attire irrémédiablement.

Une odeur et miel et d'orange flotte dans l'air, à moins que ce soit son imagination qui lui joue des tours.

Il s'assoit sur la pierre dure et scrute l'obscurité en quête d'un mouvement quelconque, d'un simple bruit. Mais il n'y a rien. L'odeur est celle de la fille, il n'a pourtant aucun doute. Sauf qu'il n'y a personne et James n'a rien d'autre à faire que de soupirer, et il place sa tête entre ses mains pour mieux réfléchir, essayant d'oublier sa douleur au genou. Lorsqu'il y passe les doigts, il sent un liquide poisseux qui a traversé sa robe de sorcier et grimace. Tout lui échappe. Il ne contrôle plus rien et sent quelques larmes qui se tiennent prêtes, amenées par l'épuisement et le trouble qu'il ressent, qui ne le quitte plus.

Il pense encore à ce qui vient de se passer, mais aussi à Thomas, quelque part en compagnie d'Emily, son meilleur ami dont il a préféré s'éloigner, quitte à le perdre définitivement. Il pense à son frère, qui s'amuse avec Scorpius ou Rose, il voit l'image de son père, assis à une table en train de réfléchir. Le grand Harry Potter qui n'est en réalité, qu'un homme comme les autres, avec son amour et parfois, ses coups de colère. Au fond, il aurait aimé être comme Thomas ou Emily. Quelqu'un de normal, tout simplement. Et James en a honte, parce que c'est indigne de sa famille de penser comme ça, et dans sa confusion, il pense que son père mérite mille fois mieux qu'un enfant comme lui. Un imbécile. Voilà ce qu'il est.

Peut-être qu'il pleure vraiment, maintenant.

Soudain, James relève la tête. Il vient de percevoir un mouvement dans la pénombre, un geste discret mais pourtant bien là. Tout comme sans doute, la personne qui l'a effectué.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

James essaie de ne pas prendre en compte le léger tremblement de sa voix et tente de paraître le plus assuré possible. Une légère paranoïa le fait imaginer les deux brutes qui pour une raison inconnue, l'auraient suivi jusqu'ici pour l'achever. Mais il n'en est rien. Personne ne répond.

Le garçon soupire encore, peut-être est-il seul finalement, peut-être l'a-t-il toujours été.

Vieil héritage. Ou ce qu'il a choisi d'en faire, probablement.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? répète James d'une voix pressante lorsqu'un nouveau mouvement s'effectue dans l'ombre. Répondez, je ne vais rien vous faire ! Répondez, bordel !

- Je suis là, murmure une voix.

- Qui ?

Mais personne ne lui répond. La voix féminine qui a retenti un peu plus tôt n'en dit pas plus, laissant James dans l'expectative.

- Et puis après tout, je m'en fiche. Qui que vous soyez, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

La déception semble envahir tout son être, au point qu'il a envie de hurler, et les yeux encore emplis de larmes qu'il tente de ravaler, il voit à peine la silhouette qui s'approche de lui et qui s'assoit à ses côtés.

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, murmure-t-elle.

James écoute sa voix douce qui étrangement, parvient à l'apaiser, et sent une main qui se pose calmement sur son bras, des doigts qui l'enserrent, hésitants. Son regard se pose sur l'ombre qui s'est assise près de lui, mais il ne parvient pas à voir son visage, dissimulé par l'obscurité qui règne dans l'abri. Pourtant elle est bel et bien là, il sent le contact de sa peau contre la sienne et frissonne.

- Je pense que si, répond James en continuant de la fixer.

C'est maintenant, il en est sûr. Il veut savoir. Mais la fille secoue nerveusement la tête.

- Quand, alors ?

_Jamais._ Elle ne dit rien mais ce mot flotte dans l'air, sonne comme une fatalité.

- Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il.

- Parce que...

Elle n'en dit pas plus.

- Tu es là incognito alors ? ironise James. T'es envoyée par qui, le ministère ? La société de défense des elfes de maison ? Merlin, mais c'est terriblement excitant !

La fille ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre, les mots de James résonnent dans le vide et tombent à plat.

- Désolé, dit-il, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas te le dire pour une bonne raison ?

- Non, répond franchement James.

Et il croit voir un sourire illuminer un court instant le visage de la fille, qui disparaît si vite qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un songe. Pourtant, cette impression parait le tranquilliser et brusquement, il n'est plus aussi sûr d'avoir envie de pleurer.

- Finalement, murmure-t-il, ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, même ceux dont je connais l'identité peuvent encore se cacher, ils finissent toujours par devenir des inconnus...

- Est-ce que ça va, James ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Un petit rire sort de la gorge du garçon, mais la joie ne l'accompagne pas.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais tout te raconter alors que tu ne me dis même pas ton prénom, mais juste parce que tu parais gentille ? Fais-moi confiance, machine. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- Je ne te savais pas si amer, chuchote-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne sais rien de moi, rétorque James d'un ton sans appel, définitif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Offensée, la fille se tait à nouveau et le silence envahit l'abri une nouvelle fois. James ignore pourquoi elle reste avec lui, cette fois. Il sait qu'il n'est pas spécialement agréable mais ne peut pas s'en empêcher, songeant avec amertume qu'elle était peut-être là, sa véritable personnalité.

- Je crois qu'on peut en apprendre plus en observant qu'autre chose, James. Rien que regarder suffit parfois à comprendre quelqu'un, lorsque nos yeux se posent sur lui alors qu'il l'ignore, qu'il se dévoile sans s'en rendre compte. Alors oui, je te connais, même si tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

- Je connais presque tout le monde, proteste faiblement James.

- Ah oui ? Juste parce que tu sais qu'ils existent ou parce que tu t'es intéressé à eux ?

Elle se met à rire, mais ça sonne faux.

- Parce que je ne crois pas que tu prennes la peine de connaître quiconque.

- Il y a Thomas !

- Ah ? Et vous vous dites tout ?

Agacé, James lève son bras pour détacher de la fille et s'écarte le plus loin possible. C'est comme si elle savait tout sur lui, et il déteste ça.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui est revenu !

- Je m'en fous, je veux juste que tu partes.

Mais elle ne bouge pas.

Lui non plus.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, c'est terminé.

- Plus personne n'a peur de moi, chuchote-t-il.

- Et ils ont raison.

- Ouais, sans doute...

La tête entre ses mains, il sent à nouveau le désespoir qui l'envahit et se demande ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça. Dehors, il commence à pleuvoir, le vent se lève et l'eau se déverse devant leurs yeux. Ils restent un moment à la regarder, sans un bruit.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, finalement.

Elle sourit.

- Sauf si tu veux mourir noyé, plaisante-t-elle. On ne sait jamais, avec toute cette eau, tu pourrais confondre une flaque d'eau et le lac de Poudlard...

- Prend-moi pour un imbécile...

Mais il n'est pas réellement fâché.

- Tu sais, je suis content que tu n'aies plus peur de moi. C'est mieux quand tu oses parler...

- ... Et tu te demandes si je n'ai plus peur de toi au point de te dévoiler mon identité ? le coupe-t-elle. La réponse est : pas question que je te la dise.

- C'est pas très gentil !

- Mais c'est vrai, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- Non. Je suis curieux.

Mais au fond, il sait qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de lui confier qui elle est réellement. Quelle importance ? Il fait nuit, la pluie tombe avec régularité, ils sont seuls dans le noir. Pas de contrainte, pas d'enjeu, juste deux personnes dans le même endroit, dissimulés.

James se sent bien avec la fille. Il se sent libre.

Libre, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être comme _eux_.

.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. La pluie a fini par s'arrêter et les nuages, petit à petit, découvrent la lune et les étoiles. Il ne fait plus aussi sombre qu'avant.

Entre James et la fille, il y a doux un silence et la fatigue commence à les envahir. A présent, il est vraiment très tard, il faut qu'ils rentrent absolument. Elle se lève la première et saisit sa cape afin de dissimuler son visage et ses cheveux, puis regarde l'adolescent dans les yeux.

- Je vais partir la première, murmure-t-elle. Tu ne me suivras pas avant d'avoir compté jusqu'à cent. Tu me le promets ?

- Je...

- S'il te plait...

Cela semble tellement important important pour elle qu'il n'a pas le droit de refuser. Sans rien ajouter, il hoche fermement la tête, scellant sa promesse.

- Merci.

En partant, elle lui effleure le bras et s'en va, comme engloutie dans la nuit. James la regarde s'éloigner, courir maladroitement à travers le parc, et il s'étonne du frisson qui l'envahit alors et frotte son bras avec vigueur pour faire disparaître les picotements. C'est troublant, il n'a jamais ressenti ça. Et ce n'est même pas désagréable.

James hésite pendant une seconde à la suivre pour enfin découvrir son identité, il possède une chance inouïe qui ne se reproduira peut-être jamais. Sauf qu'il a promis, et pour rien au monde il ne trahirait ça. Alors, s'il ne compte pas jusqu'à cent, il attend quelques minutes avant de se lever et de quitter l'abri à son tour. La fraîcheur du vent ne rend pas ses idées plus claires, mais il y est indifférent. Il se dit qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que comprendre, au fond.

Mieux, il y a des choses qui se vivent.

.

Le lendemain, le soleil est de nouveau présent, sans qu'il fasse plus chaud pour autant. Mais le ciel sans nuage laisse entendre que le soir venu, les étoiles seront peut-être visible autrement que sur le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Lorsque James sort du dortoir, il a la surprise de voir Thomas et Emily qui se tiennent la main, quelque part dans un coin de la salle commune. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourient et quand James croisent le regard de son meilleur ami, celui-ci lève discrètement son pouce en l'air pour montrer sa joie.

Ça-y-est, pense-t-il. Thomas a enfin trouvé celle qui lui faut.

L'aîné des Potter sort de la pièce et traverse le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour descendre les escalier quatre à quatre. Dans les couloirs, il n'y a personne jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où sont assis une bonne partie des élèves qui veulent prendre un petit-déjeuner. Lily est présente à la table des Gryffondor, une gamine à la fois brillante et insouciante qui rit aux éclats avec ses amis, sans se poser une seule des questions qui taraudent James depuis si longtemps. En voyant sa sœur ainsi heureuse, il a un peu honte. Il aurait pu être comme ça, lui aussi.

James se dépêche d'avaler une tartine, il est déjà en retard pour le cours de potion et Swanson aura une bonne occasion de se mettre à nouveau en colère. Lorsqu'il pénètre dans la salle de cours, tous sont déjà présents, même Thomas qui l'accueille avec un grand sourire. Emily n'a pas choisi cette option, et ses amies non plus. A part Pucey et McDonel, deux Serpentard, trois Serdaigle et un ou deux Poufsouffle, peu nombreux sont les fous qui prennent les potions en septième année pour les ASPIC.

- Pucey n'est pas là ? s'étonne James en voyant la chaise vide du Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? raille Thomas. Il te manque ?

- Non... mais c'est bizarre, c'est tout.

L'autre hausse les épaules, indifférent.

- Roxanne me disait ce matin que deux brutes sont passées pour lui casser la figure, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Enfin si tu veux mon avis, c'est bien fait pour cet abruti, il ne méritait pas mieux ! J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas tout de suite, histoire qu'on en profite un peu !

James sent un étrange malaise l'envahir. Lui, il a du mal à souhaiter ça à quelqu'un.

- Au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier soir ?

- Je...

Son cerveau se met à marcher au quart de tour, tentant à tout prix d'éviter la question avant de remarquer à nouveau le sourire béat du Gryffondor.

- Et toi ? demande James, ravi de contrer la question. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Emily, vous sortez ensemble ?

Gagné. Thomas semble avoir complètement oublié l'échange des quelques dernières secondes.

- Elle m'a embrassé ! Ce n'est pas moi, James ! C'est elle !

Il touille la mixture qu'il vient juste de commencer.

- C'est super !

James ignore si son exclamation sonne juste ou non, mais Thomas parait s'en contenter. En apercevant Swanson qui s'approche dangereusement d'eux, il saisit les racines de mandragores.

Thomas a réussi son objectif. Si seulement lui, pouvait connaître l'identité de la fille.

Puis il se souvient de sa promesse, de son regard déterminé, farouchement opposé à l'idée qu'il sache. Il se souvient qu'au final rien n'est simple. Mais pas impossible pour autant, pas vrai ?

.

Il pleut, l'eau qui s'écoule rythme ses pas. Aujourd'hui, la fille n'est pas là, peut-être parce qu'il ne fait pas encore nuit. Elle tient trop à son anonymat.

James avance rapidement pour échapper à la pluie et pouvoir enfin se mettre au chaud dans le château. Et aussi un peu pour éviter d'éventuels Serpentard. Il n'a pas la tête à ça. Étrangement en cet instant, l'adolescent perçoit en lui une certaine colère. Non pas contre les Verts et Argent, mais contre _elle_. Contre lui-même. Contre l'impasse, l'immense mur qui semble se dresser devant lui, lisse et puissant. Inatteignable.

En colère parce qu'elle ne veut qu'il sache son identité, qu'elle ne vient que dans le noir complet et surtout, en colère pour tous ces secrets qu'elle préfère garder. James a l'impression qu'elle est si lointaine que ses efforts seront vains quoi qu'il arrive. Peut-être que rien ne pourra jamais les rapprocher totalement.

James tente de se calmer un peu, mais cette pression qui pèse sur ses épaules a soudainement besoin d'être évacuée, il le sent. Peut-être qu'entrer dans la salle commune est une mauvaise idée. C'est probable, mais il n'en peut plus. Il a besoin de voir des gens, de s'énerver un peu, de s'extraire de sa tête et de ses idées noires, destructrices. Aussi, lorsque Emily s'approche de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir, elle parmi tant d'autres.

- Salut, dit-elle simplement en s'asseyant près de lui sur le canapé.

Un bref regard aux alentours indique à James que Thomas n'est pas présent.

- Salut, comment tu vas ?

- Bien.

Emily semble réfléchir un instant, puis déclare :

- Je sors avec Thomas.

James aimerait bien préciser qu'il s'en fiche éperdument, mais il sent qu'elle a besoin de parler. Alors il ravale sa colère, et écoute.

- C'est bien, dit-il d'une voix qui lui parait soudain peu naturelle.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Emily le regarde à présent dans le blanc des yeux, intensément. Une pensée folle passe alors dans la tête de James : et si elle n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il dise non ? Le regard de la jeune fille parait presque suppliant. James n'a aucune idée de comment réagir.

- Oui bien sûr. Si c'est ce que tu souhaitais, c'est parfait.

Il y met autant de conviction que possible.

- Je ne parle pas de moi, James. Je parle que ce que tu en penses réellement.

- Quel rapport ? s'étonne-t-il doucement.

Elle veut son accord ou quoi ? Elle peut, il n'a aucun projet de mariage avec Thomas.

Mais Emily ne l'entend pas de la même manière. Elle détourne un moment les yeux, légèrement rougissante et lorsqu'elle le regarde de nouveau, elle parait plus déterminée que jamais. Alors elle prend son temps, elle fait attention à ne pas brusquer les choses.

- Tu aurais plusieurs raisons de t'y opposer, murmure-t-elle.

- Mais...

Continuer à froncer les sourcils serait mentir sur son ignorance. James a peur d'avoir compris, un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. Il voudrait tellement se tromper...

- Il te suffit de dire un mot, James. Un seul.

- Je ne comprends pas...

Mais c'est un mensonge. Et il s'en fout.

Emily pose délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Il ne la retire pas.

- J'aime beaucoup Thomas, tu sais. Mais c'est toi qui m'intéresse et ça a toujours été le cas. Lui, c'est un ami et même si on s'est rapproché ces dernières semaines...

- Mais tu sors avec lui !

- Je sais, c'est mal ! Je m'en rends parfaitement compte maintenant. Je voulais juste te rendre jaloux, je voulais que tu sois plus accessible, j'avais envie de t'intéresser et de ne plus être seulement la greluche qui se marre la moitié du temps et qui fait partie du décor. Je voulais juste que tu me regardes, bordel !

Emily se détourne légèrement, un peu rouge. La sage jeune fille semble confuse, mais James sent son regard brûlant et passionné encore sur lui. Il se demande comment il a pu passer à côté. Un béguin, simple et bénin, comme il l'avait cru. Il s'était trompé, et lourdement. Emily n'avait pas un faible pour lui, elle était amoureuse.

- Je suis désolé, Emily...

D'une main maladroite, il lui caresse doucement le bras comme si ce simple geste était capable de la réconforter. Emily reste digne, elle a parfaitement compris mais décide de ne pas pleurer, ou plus tard, quand elle sera seule. La colère de James s'efface d'un seul coup, remplacée par une tristesse douloureuse et une interrogation qui lui fait mal à la tête. Pourquoi rien n'était simple ?

Il aurait pu être amoureux d'Emily et elle de lui, Thomas aurait pu aimer la fille de l'abri et inversement, il auraient pu se marier au milieu des pâquerettes et des roses, de l'amour, de l'amitié et toutes ces choses qu'aucun d'eux ne maîtrisaient plus. Mais non. Il fallait faire avec.

Au moment où il prend Emily dans ses bras, James remarque soudainement une présence.

Il lève les yeux.

Thomas.

Thomas se tient droit devant lui, raide comme une colonne grecque, ses yeux lançant des éclairs furieux. Il fixe la main d'Emily encore posée sur celle de James, il les regarde l'un près de l'autre, beaucoup trop près. James voudrait ouvrir la bouche, s'expliquer, mais rien ne sort excepté un vague son étranglé, pathétique. Quant à Thomas, son regard méprisant signifie tout. A côté, les paroles paraissent superflues.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Piètres mots pour une défense, tellement banals dans ce genre de situation qu'ils ne signifient plus rien.

_Je voulais te rendre jaloux._

Thomas n'allait jamais lui pardonner.

- Tu parles d'un ami, James ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix légèrement brisée, mais ferme. Qu'est-ce que t'as cru ? T'as cru que quand on s'appelle Potter, on avait tous les droits ?

- C'est quoi le rapport avec les Potter ? s'énerve James.

Toujours les mêmes, sa famille, son nom, cette putain de célébrité.

- Le rapport c'est que tu tiens ma petite-amie par la main, crétin !

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tous se retournent, se pointent sur les trois amis un regard curieux et avide de ragots.

- Écoutez tous ! s'exclame alors Thomas. Le grand James Potter, fils du plus célèbre Auror avec en plus un arbre généalogique varié et empli de personnalités importantes, vient de nous montrer son véritable visage !

A présent, tout le monde écoute Thomas avec une sorte de fascination. Même James ne peut détacher les yeux de son ami dont le visage s'illumine soudain. Colère et souffrance s'y mêlent douloureusement.

- Déloyal, manipulateur, voleur, mesquin, lâche... vous voulez que je continue la liste ?

Au vu de l'attention de l'assemblée, James s'attend presque à ce qu'ils répondent par l'affirmative. Mais seul le silence le plus complet envahit la salle.

- Tu ne mérites ni ton nom ni ta place dans cette maison, James ! Tu me fais honte et tu me dégoûtes.

- Ce n'est pas lui, Thomas...

- Ah, tu veux qu'on parles de toi, Emily ? Tu veux la liste des adjectifs adaptés à ce que tu es, toi aussi ? J'en ai pas mal, si ça t'intéresse !

- Ne tombe pas si bas, Thomas. C'est ma faute, mais ne m'insulte pas pour autant. J'ai essayé, je te jure que j'ai essayé...

Thomas rit amèrement.

- De lui résister ? ironise-t-il lourdement. Je comprends, c'est difficile ! Si beau, si talentueux, si riche... Un beau parti, tu ne risques pas de manquer de grand chose avec l'héritage de ses parents ! Dommage que ce soit un sale gosse prétentieux et pourri-gâté. Tes parents auraient quand même pu faire mieux, James.

- N'insulte pas mes parents.

James se lève, implacable, las d'encaisser sans rien dire.

- Tu crois qu'on la choisit, sa famille ? Tu crois qu'on choisit cet argent, cette célébrité, ce poids sur nos épaules ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je voudrais me débarrasser de ce fardeau, Thomas ? Non, tu n'en sais rien. Au fond, tu me connais à peine. Tu ne sais de moi que ce que tu veux savoir. Le reste, tu t'en fous ! Tout le monde s'en fout, du reste !

- Tu n'as pas tort, murmure Thomas d'une voix dure et implacable. Tout le monde s'en fout, de ce que tu es.

James ne répond pas, mais cette phrase presque chuchotée le touche tout au fond du cœur, comme une flèche bien là où il faut.

- Le problème, finit par dire doucement James, c'est qu'il y a un moment où il faut essayer de comprendre les gens. Si tu avais essayé au moins une fois, si tu n'avais pas été focalisé sur toi-même, tu aurais compris qu'Emily ne t'aimait pas. Je ne suis pas le seul coupable.

Une larme s'écoule sur la joue de James, qu'il essuie rapidement. Thomas, furieux, lui crache dessus avec colère. Sans réagir, James le contourne, il essaie de rester le plus calme possible mais il n'a qu'une envie : s'effondrer sur son lit et y pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Relâcher la tension, juste un instant. Laisser échapper cette colère qui le ronge, lui aussi. Également le dégoût de lui-même qui semble le détruire peu à peu. Qui finira par réussir s'il garde tout enfouit profondément en lui.

Alors que d'autres larmes d'épuisement et de colère se pointent à leur tour et qu'il est presque arrivé jusqu'à la porte, une blonde se pointe devant lui, lui gêne le passage.

Amy-sans-amis.

- Dégage ! marmonne-t-il.

Il la pousse sans délicatesse et se rend alors compte combien il déteste cette fille. Elle est symbole d'une complicité passée avec Thomas, le temps qu'ils passaient tous les deux à lui faire des farces mesquines, des blagues stupides. Elle est le reflet de leur propre stupidité, lorsqu'ils s'acharnaient sans raison sur un être innocent. Bon, elle les a dénoncé un jour, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Elle est l'image de la dignité aussi, un peu. Elle leur renvoyait leur prétention à la figure.

James ne regrette pas de l'avoir bousculé ; que cette fille soit tombée presque violemment sur le sol. Il n'a pas besoin de remords, il en a bien assez comme ça.

Il sort enfin et c'est comme une soudain bouffée d'air frais que d'être enfin seul.

Dans les couloirs, il se met à courir sans savoir où il va. C'est sans importance, rien ne compte si ce n'est le semblant de liberté qu'il sent courir dans ses veines, l'adrénaline, son cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

Il n'y a personne.

Juste lui.

Ou peut-être pas, à la réflexion.

- Soyez prudent, hein ? entend-il au loin, sans doute la voix de l'infirmière.

Puis des pas qui se rapprochent, une silhouette qui se dessine, quelqu'un qui boite légèrement. James ne se remet pas à courir, il attend simplement que la personne soit toute proche. Il a déjà reconnu ses traits. A côté de lui, David Pucey sourit légèrement.

- Ca va ? demande James.

Apparemment, l'autre trouve la question très drôle.

- Tu as renoncé à être un Gryffondor modèle, Potter ?

- Toi aussi, on dirait.

Pucey grimace. Il ne semble pas avoir digéré la violence des deux gorilles.

- C'est différent, répond-il. Moi, j'ai deux ou trois connaissances qui adorent taper sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Vraiment ? ironise James.

- Bon, je les ai peut-être un peu provoqué.

Le Gryffondor laisse échapper un petit sourire, mais l'autre fronce les sourcils.

- Et toi Potter ? On dirait presque que tu as pleuré.

- Une poussière dans l'œil, sans doute.

Mais David n'est pas dupe et se contente d'un regard un peu moqueur. Il y a une certaine ironie à les voir tous les deux à une heure presque tardive, en conflit avec leur maison respective. Il y a une certaine étrangeté, un côté irréel à les observer discuter sans animosité, avec simplement une lassitude profonde.

Ce soir, il ne veulent plus jouer leur rôle.

Ils n'en ont plus la force, plus autant qu'avant.

- Pourquoi ils t'ont tabassé ? demande James par simple curiosité.

- Parce qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'autre, répond David d'un ton méprisant. Parce que ça les fait exister, je suppose. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- C'est compliqué.

David Pucey n'insiste pas, et James lui en est reconnaissant. Ils se regardent, un peu gênés.

Faute de s'insulter, ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi se dire.

.

Il hésite avant d'y aller. Doit-il vraiment s'y rendre ? Est-ce qu'il ne doit pas plutôt s'excuser auprès de Thomas ? Au fond, il est quand même coupable. Au moins un peu.

Dehors, il fait nuit et exceptionnellement, les étoiles et la lune sont de sortie. L'abri n'est plus très loin à présent, James s'y rend sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'est presque devenu un réflexe. James s'assoit sur la pierre dure et respire profondément. Il sent encore l'odeur de la fille, encore une fois.

Elle est devenue familière, cette odeur. Il a l'impression de la sentir à chaque instant, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en cours, dans la Grande Salle, quand il traverse certains couloirs. Il remarque toujours l'odeur mais jamais la personne.

Dans la grotte, il semble qu'elle ne soit pas là.

James soupire.

Il s'en va, il n'a plus aucune raison de rester ici.

.

Par la suite, tout semble recommencer, mais comme dans un sens inverse. Thomas le déteste, Emily l'évite, Pucey lui adresse un sourire discret de temps en temps. En cours, Hagrid le regarde avec méfiance. Toutes les bestioles dont il devait s'occuper sont mortes ces derniers temps. Ca ne joue pas vraiment en sa faveur.

Chaque seconde, des regards lourds de sens et de questions se posent sur lui. Qu'est devenu le grand James Sirius Potter ? Il aimerait leur répondre qu'il n'y a jamais rien été, que décidément, ils se trompent d'époque. Il n'est pas du genre à se sacrifier, à aider les démunis ou à plonger son être tout entier dans une cause désespérée. Il ne sait pas qui il est, probablement un gamin un peu paumé, tout simplement.

Il est un gamin tellement perdu qu'il fonce dans les gens, parce qu'il ne prend pas la peine de les regarder. Enfin, James relève brusquement la tête. Une fille est en train de ramasser ses affaires devant lui, éparpillées sur le sol parce qu'il n'a pas su faire attention.

- T'as décidé de jouer les barrières ou quoi ? s'exclame-t-il.

James n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ces mots sortent de sa bouche, ni pourquoi Amy se relève soudain, alors que la moitié de ses feuilles sont encore sur le carrelage froid.

- T'as décidé de jouer au con ? demande-t-elle.

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, chose qu'elle n'a auparavant jamais fait. C'est... perturbant.

Mais Amy ne semble pas pour autant sûre d'elle. Elle baisse les yeux, presque honteuse de s'être énervée, d'avoir laissé échapper ces quelques mots. On dirait qu'elle regrette son instant de rébellion, plantée devant James, les épaules voûtées. Celui-ci la regarde d'un air méprisant, au fond il est heureux de voir qu'on le respecte toujours, comme avant. C'est comme un vestige du passé qu'il garde précieusement, un vestige certes inutile, mais rassurant.

- Pourquoi tu restes plantée là ? demande James un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Aucune idée..., murmure-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Ces deux mots sonnent étrangement à son oreille, comme un double-sens dont il ne pouvait saisir la subtilité. Rapidement, Amy ramasse ses affaires et les fourre dans son sac sans délicatesse. Lorsqu'elle se relève, un brin de colère contenue brille dans ses yeux noisette, et un léger frisson parcourt l'adolescent.

- Je me demande pour quelle raison déjà j'ai cru que tu étais différent, lui chuchote-t-elle en passant.

Son sac sur l'épaule, elle s'éloigne d'un pas tranquille, sans un regard pour lui.

- Pardon ? Mais on se connait à peine !

James se met à lui courir après, de plus en plus vite. La fille fait de même, ses cheveux blonds volent au vent et elle semble être une bonne coureuse. Leurs chaussures claquent dans les couloirs, les gens se retournent sur leur passage, mais James s'en fout. Il veut lui demander des précisions. Qu'est-ce qu'Amy avait bien pu vouloir dire ?

Amy passe la grande porte, essoufflée, et James à sa suite. James la voit qui s'arrête, pliée en deux, et il en profite pour se précipiter vers elle, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Il lui saisit le bras, la serre probablement trop fort puisqu'elle pousse un cri de douleur. Amy se débat, le pousse en arrière du plus fort qu'elle peut, mais James la tient fermement.

- Lâche-moi !

- Tu ne me connais pas, dit-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ma différence ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois !

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, Amy-sans-a... enfin je veux dire...

La fille sourit froidement.

- Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Dans les couloirs, les messes basses ou carrément en face, ça ne change pas grand chose puisque à la fin, la vérité est la même.

- Je n'ai jamais dit...

- Ne fais pas l'hypocrite, James. Non pas que ça ne t'aille pas mais...

- Oh, tu te rebelles complètement maintenant ? Ca va, pas trop dur d'ouvrir la bouche ? Comme ce n'est pas très souvent...

Répondre à l'attaque par l'attaque. Vieux réflexe de Gryffondor.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ce que tu peux dire ! cria-t-elle en se débattant une dernière fois. Tu crois que je n'en ai pas marre, sept ans que ça dure ?

James ne répond pas, mais desserre légèrement son étreinte.

- Tout ça pour une dénonciation, bordel ! C'était même pas moi !

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça, imbécile ? J'en ai rien à faire, de vos histoires.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ?

- Pas facile de vous enlever une idée de la tête...

Amy regarde James dans les yeux.

- C'est toi qui va dégager maintenant, ne me touche plus jamais !

- Non, tu vas m'écouter...

Elle se fige. Son ton est froid, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je n'ai plus peur de toi, c'est terminé. Personne n'a plus peur de toi.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il la lâche et elle s'enfuit, courant à toutes jambes. Peut-être qu'elle pleure maintenant, après avoir passé les dernières minutes à retenir ses larmes. Pour lui, ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance, son cœur ne devrait pas se serrer brusquement, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de la fille qui s'éloigne, James a à la peine la force de respirer et il tremble de tout son corps. _Je n'ai plus peur de toi, c'est terminé_. Deux personnes, la même phrase. Une coïncidence ?

Non.

James le sait, le sent, c'est comme une évidence qui déferle sur lui sans pouvoir être repoussée. Pourquoi y accorder tant d'importance ? Ce n'est qu'une fille, dissimulée dans le noir. Ce ne sont que quelques mots échangés, du silence partagé.

James donne un coup de pied dans l'herbe. Il aimerait s'en donner quelques-uns à lui-même, tant il se déteste.

Dehors, une vague odeur d'orange et de miel flotte encore.

.

Le soir dans la cabane, il ne pleut pas. Les étoiles et la lune brillent tellement dans le ciel que le visage de la fille aurait peut-être même été visible. Trop tard. Sans elle, l'abri paraît bien vide, les astres n'ont plus aucune valeur. Et lui, il n'est qu'un imbécile.

Dans la nuit, il se ronge les ongles frénétiquement, comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Il va même jusqu'à dévorer la peau autour des doigts, et met rapidement la chair à vif. Quelques gouttes de sang coulent sur le sol. La douleur se diffuse lentement. Mais James l'ignore, tout simplement parce que cette fois, il l'a bien mérité.

Les yeux du Gryffondor manquent de se fermer, il a une affreuse envie de s'endormir mais préfère lutter à tout prix contre le sommeil plutôt que de retourner dans sa Tour. Évidemment qu'il ne pourra pas fuir indéfiniment, mais au moins un peu. Juste le temps de faire le point, de laisser les choses se tasser. Il est déjà un salaud, pourquoi pas un lâche en plus ? Ca aussi, il l'aura mérité.

James finit par se lever. Mécaniquement, il franchit la distance qui le sépare du château et évite le concierge qui rôde dans les couloirs. Arrivé à la salle commune, il s'arrête quelques secondes, puis pénètre dans le dortoir. Tout ira mieux demain, se dit-il. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est sans doute vrai.

Parce que rien ne saurait être pire.

.

- T'as vraiment l'air ébranlé, Potter. Comme si ton monde s'était effondré en quelques instants.

David Pucey a un léger sourire.

- Ca te fait rire ? demande James, agacé.

- Et t'as même pas l'air d'avoir dormi.

James se contente de soupirer. Assis sur une table de la bibliothèque en compagnie d'un Serpentard qu'il détestait deux jours auparavant, il a en effet l'impression d'une légère perte de repères.

- Tu as compris quelque chose à la métamorphose humaine ? se contente-t-il de demander à David.

- J'ai surtout compris que c'était compliqué.

- Ouais. Tu sais, je crois que je ne réalise pas que les ASPIC sont dans si peu de temps. Qu'on partira de Poudlard ensuite et... Ce sera quoi, notre vie ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répond David.

Ils se taisent. L'inconnu a quelque chose d'effrayant pour tous les deux. Mais c'est peut-être une délivrance, aussi, d'une certaine manière. James et David continuent leur travail sans rien dire, ils ignorent ensemble les regards curieux qui se posent sur eux. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor à la même table, surtout ces deux là, ce n'est pas vraiment commun.

Personne ne parle plus à James depuis sa dispute avec Thomas. Tous gravitent autour de son ancien meilleur ami devenu soudainement le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard. La chute de l'aîné des Potter s'est faite retentissante, on en parle dans les couloirs, on le dévisage dans les salles de classe ou on l'ignore, tout simplement. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'il a déçu tout le monde. Seul Albus a un étrange sourire quand il croise son frère. Et il n'a pas parlé à Lily depuis.

- On dirait que j'ai pactisé avec l'ennemi, marmonne James alors qu'un énième regard noir se pose sur lui.

- J'imagine que tu finiras par t'y faire. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te réponde ? T'en fais pas mon vieux, les autres n'ont aucune importance tant que je serais là pour t'épauler ?

David laisse échapper un petit rire ironique.

- On n'est pas amis depuis assez longtemps pour que je me laisse aller aux déclarations d'amour, mon vieux.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais un Serpentard avant tout. Et puis de toute manière, tu me laisseras tomber dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Pourquoi s'attacher ?

- Peut-être, dit David en se prenant au jeu. Mais tu débarqueras quand même pour me sauver quand un gorille me menacera parce que tu es stupide et avant tout très courageux.

- Et tu me sacrifieras pour t'échapper avec ruse et perfidie...

- Aucun problème, tu reviendras d'entre les morts pour me parler de loyauté et d'amour en me persuadant de choisir la voie de la lumière !

Et ils éclatent de rire.

Le sourire de James semble s'éteindre d'un coup lorsqu'il voit Amy entrer dans la salle. David fronce les sourcils, son regard passe de l'un à l'autre mais il se tait. James le regarde à la fois avec défi et reconnaissance, puis ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur _elle_. Trop tard, elle a disparu.

.

Malgré les jours qui passent, Amy ne reviendra plus se cacher dans l'abri. James s'y rend chaque soir mais c'est tellement vide qu'il finit par se décourager. Elle n'est pas venue depuis si longtemps que même son odeur commence à s'atténuer. Parfois, il se dit qu'il devrait aller lui parler, avoir le courage de s'excuser. Mais elle est si distante qu'il n'ose jamais. Le regard qu'elle lui lance suffit à casser en deux toute sa détermination. Alors James se lance dans les révision. Il ignore les autres et passe tout son temps à la bibliothèque.

De temps en temps, David vient le rejoindre et ils s'entraident, ils parlent de tout et de rien. James apprend qu'en plus d'être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, le Serpentard est un as aux échecs. Malgré leurs nombreuses parties, James n'a pas eu le moindre espoir de victoire.

Les ASPIC arrivent à toute vitesse, encore plus rapidement qu'il se l'était imaginé. Bientôt il est devant la fenêtre de la salle commune, il regarde les gamins qui courent dans le parc et envie leur insouciance. Parce que dans quelques minutes, il passera ses premières épreuves. Et ça le terrifie. Absorbé par sa contemplation, il ne voit le hibou familial qu'à la dernière seconde. Eddy s'engouffre à travers la fenêtre et se met soudain à sautiller dans tout le dortoir. James soupire. _T'as pas changé. _D'un geste, il saisit la lettre accroché à la patte du volatile et la déplie lentement.

_Salut James ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Alors même si l'on ne s'est pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, je voulais simplement de donner les encouragements de toute la famille. Crois-moi, je vais angoisser toute la semaine. Je me suis même souvenu de ma note de divination mais heureusement, tu n'as pas fait les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je suis certain que ça va bien se passer. On croit tous très fort en toi, James. Et on a hâte de te revoir cet été. Gros bisous. Papa._

James reconnait parfaitement son père dans ces quelques mots. La lettre est courte et pourtant, il sent une boule de chaleur envahir son ventre. Harry Potter pense à lui. Mieux, toute sa famille croit en lui. Ca devrait le terrifier mais au fond, il en est heureux. Il rêverait que son père soit fier de lui, et il sait que c'est très important. Mais ça reste sa vie, non ? C'est pour lui-même qu'il fait tout ça. Les autres le soutiennent, mais ne peuvent pas choisir à sa place. Et James sait parfaitement que son père le laissera vivre comme il le veut. Après tout, Harry n'avait jamais passé ses ASPIC.

- Tu devrais venir, James. Les épreuves commencent._  
_

Il sursaute et se retourne en une fraction de seconde, mais Amy disparait déjà derrière le cadre. Il n'est même pas certain de l'avoir vu. James sort à sa suite et se rend à la Grande Salle pour la première matière, métamorphose. Pas la plus simple, en plus.

Par la suite, les épreuves s'enchaînent si vite que James a l'impression de perdre le fil. Métamorphose, Histoire de la Magie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Potions, Sortilèges... Il ressort tout ce qu'il sait, se plonge dans sa copie et dans ses examens pratiques avec tant d'intensité que lorsqu'il quitte la salle, sa tête tourne légèrement. Les examinateurs le regardent avec curiosité. Est-ce qu'il va faire mieux que son père ? Certains se souviennent même de James et Lily, ou de Sirius. Ils lui sourient avec bienveillance.

James a toujours pensé qu'au moment de ses examens, il aurait le trac. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait qu'il n'est pas ses parents. Il n'est pas digne d'eux, mais de lui-même. Il n'a de compte à rendre à personne. Mais parce que Ginny et Harry Potter l'aiment, il doit les rendre fiers. Ils le sont peut-être déjà.

- Merci monsieur Potter. Très belle démonstration.

La femme lui adresse un sourire et lui tape légèrement sur l'épaule. James la regarde avec reconnaissance. C'était sa dernière épreuve. Maintenant c'est terminé. Il est libre !

- Bonne chance, murmure-t-il à David Pucey qui passe juste après lui dans l'ordre alphabétique.

James s'assoit dans le couloir pour attendre son ami, qui sort quelques minutes plus tard. Il semble épanouit, rassuré et même libéré. David pousse un cri de joie qui résonne dans le couloir et se met à faire de petits bonds enthousiastes. James éclate de rire devant l'étrange spectacle. Voilà un aspect de la personnalité de David qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Et ça le ravit.

- On sort ? lui propose-t-il.

Le soleil brille encore, mais va bientôt s'effacer derrière les arbres. Il fait chaud mais c'est supportable. On sent l'été, c'est tellement agréable. Les deux garçons s'allongent sur le sol en poussant un long soupir de contentement.

- C'est trop bon, James ! s'écrie David. Et c'était tellement facile !

- Je suis d'accord. Tu as dû t'amuser avec le sortilège de mutisme, non ?

- Carrément ! J'ai pensé à toi, tu sais ?

- J'en suis flatté.

David arrache quelques brins d'herbe avant de les regarder s'envoler.

- Ca fait bizarre quand même, de se dire que c'est terminé. Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'on a vécu dans ce putain de château ? De tous les coups des deux gorilles que je me suis pris ?

- Tu dois avoir une capacité à encaisser assez énorme.

Le Serpentard laisse échapper un petit rire.

- C'était le jeu. Je n'avais pas envie de me muscler.

- Ca se voit ! plaisante James tandis que David lui lançait de l'herbe pour se venger.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, qui dure quelques secondes. Rien de lourd, mais ils réfléchissaient. A l'avenir, au passé, au présent surtout. Le regard de James tombe sur une jeune fille blonde, qui est assise dans l'herbe elle aussi, et pas si loin.

- Tu sais, reprend alors David. J'ai des tas de regrets, mais aucun remord. Tu comprends pourquoi ?

James secoue la tête et attend l'explication.

- Parce que j'ai tout rattrapé à temps. Les regrets ce ne sont que des souvenirs. Les remords, eux, sont capable de ronger un être tout entier. Mon père me l'a souvent expliqué.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

David hausse les épaules.

- Parce que tu devrais vraiment y aller.

- Où ? demande James sans comprendre.

- Aller la voir, crétin ! répond son ami.

David lève les yeux au ciel puis la désigne du menton. _Elle_. C'est d'_elle_ qu'il parle ! Mais comment est-il au courant ? Le Serpentard anticipe la question qui danse dans les yeux de James.

- Peu importe. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Mais...

James se tait en percevant l'ironie contenue dans le regard de son ami. Comme lorsque Thomas était amoureux d'Emily, son obsession pour Amy avait dû se voir. C'était inutile de chercher à la cacher plus longtemps, et encore plus de trouver de nouvelles excuses pour fuir ce qu'il devait faire. James regarde David avec intensité.

- Merci, chuchote-t-il.

Et il se lève. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Mais il sait qu'il le faut.

.

Elle est là, assise dans l'herbe. Un bouquin est posé devant elle, mais elle regarde ailleurs, les yeux dans le vague. Ses cheveux blonds emmêlés flottent sur son dos, une ou deux mèches partent dans tous les sens. Loin de la trouver négligée, James trouve cela plutôt mignon, finalement. Ses yeux noisette ne sont certes pas les plus beaux, mais ils sont grands, doux, des yeux de biche inoffensive. Elle ne porte pas de maquillage, rien ne semble destiné à relever sa beauté, mais James la trouve magnifique quand même.

Elle est loin de la gamine blonde avec des couettes d'il y a quelques années, qui pleurnichait quand Thomas et lui l'embêtaient. Elle avait grandi. James ne s'était jamais arrêté pour la regarder de nouveau, pour tenter de changer ce regard qu'il avait sur elle depuis la première année. Certes, elle était responsable aussi, mais le fait était que les préjugés qu'il détestait, il les avait tous sur elle. Et il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir.

Avant même que James soit arrivé vers elle, Amy s'est déjà levée. Son livre sous le bras, elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers le château avec à peine un regard pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire, la suivre ? James lui emboîte le pas, incertain. Il calque ses pas sur les siens et la voit entrer dans les toilettes des filles. Après une brève hésitation, il décide d'entrer à son tour. Tant pis si on le regarde bizarrement, ça ne changera certainement pas des autres jours. A l'intérieur, les toilettes sont vides, Amy est seule et s'asperge le visage d'eau. Parce qu'elle pleurait ? James n'a pas la réponse à cette question.

Lorsqu'il se découvre, Amy sursaute avec un léger cri. Apparemment, elle ne s'est pas attendue à ce qu'il la suive jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle lui lance un regard paniqué et tente de le repousser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Potter ? Dégage, maintenant !

- Laisse-moi juste le temps de...

- Non ! l'interrompt-elle. Tu ne crois pas avoir déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ?

Il en reste bouche bée. Du mal ?

Amy dissimule son visage avec ses mains. Elle parait exténuée.

- Je veux que tu partes, James.

D'un coup de baguette magique, le Gryffondor fait tomber les rideaux et dissimule les fenêtres, empêchant la lumière de filtrer. Ce n'est qu'une intuition. La porte reste ouverte, mais il la referme doucement. Sans doute que si Amy avait vraiment voulu partir, elle l'aurait fait avant.

- Je ne te connais pas, Amy. Ni dans la lumière, ni dans l'obscurité.

La jeune fille reste figée dans le noir et ne répond rien. James sent son regard peser sur lui. Il soupire. Le poids qu'il a au creux du ventre semble beaucoup plus lourd, tout à coup. Parce qu'il doute fortement d'être à la hauteur.

- Je sais que je suis un imbécile. Et je le suis pour beaucoup de raisons. Mais je t'en supplie, Amy. Laisse-moi te parler.

Brusquement, elle semble s'être légèrement détendue. Sans doute est-elle plus à l'aise quand il est impossible de la voir. Elle se contente d'attendre sans un mot.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour ces sept ans. Rien de ce que j'ai fait n'a été correct et je m'en veux vraiment.

James reprend son souffle. Subitement, celui-ci lui manque.

- Tu sais, dit-il, la fille dans le noir m'a fasciné durant des jours et des jours. Sa façon de réagir, ses mots, son rire... C'est simplement difficile de dépasser ce qu'on a toujours pensé. Je crois... Je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Amy. Pardon pour tout ça...

Un silence gêné remplit la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas que de ta faute, murmure-t-elle alors.

James relève la tête, surpris.

- Il y a moi, aussi. Peut-être que je me complaisais un peu dans le rôle de la martyre, d'une certaine façon. Je n'étais pas prête à ce que tu débarques et à ce que tu t'intéresses à cette fille dans le noir, comme tu dis.

- A toi, rectifie James.

- Oui, à moi.

Ils ne peuvent se voir, ou à peine plus que des ombres. Toute méfiance est écartée. Malgré l'obscurité, ils se regardent tous les deux. Aucun n'ose plus parler, le silence les lie d'une manière étrange et ils ne veulent pas le briser.

- On pourrait oublier tout ça ? demande enfin Amy. Repartir à zéro...

- Pas à zéro, quand même.

- Non, peut-être pas à zéro, répond-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

D'un coup de baguette magique, James fait revenir la lumière. Elle le regarde dans les yeux, comme si elle le jaugeait.

- On part demain, tu sais.

- La vie ne s'arrête pas pour autant, répond-il.

- Mais...

James l'arrête en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- On a tout le temps d'y penser, Amy. Allez, viens.

Elle hoche la tête et pour la première fois, elle parait le croire, avoir confiance en lui. Le ventre de James s'emplit d'une douce chaleur, et il ouvre la porte. Quelques septièmes année traînent encore dans les couloirs et adressent aux deux adolescents des regards surpris, presque dégoûtés. James s'en fiche. Ses yeux sont pleins de défi. Il échange un bref regard avec Amy et un sourire se peint sur le visage. Parfaitement conscient de son geste, il lui prend la main.

Des sourcils se froncent sur leur passage, des remarques narquoises s'élèvent jusqu'à eux sans même les atteindre. Ils sortent dans le parc. Quand Thomas aperçoit James et Amy qui se tiennent la main, une expression horrifiée flotte sur son visage, dont James se délecte en silence. Il sait que c'est de la pure provocation, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sent bien dans sa peau.

A côté de lui, il entend Amy pouffer légèrement.

- Dommage qu'on parte demain, murmure-t-elle à James. Ils auraient eu un sujet de conversation pour des semaines.

Dès qu'ils passent à un endroit, le silence s'étend. Finalement, Amy n'en peut plus. Elle éclate de rire.

- J'ai pas l'habitude, James ! s'écrie-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Elle lui a lâché la main pour rire en toute tranquillité. Son hilarité est contagieuse, James se marre aussi, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis elle désigne Thomas.

- Comment peut-on à ce point avoir un sourcil plus haut que l'autre ? s'étonne-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

L'expression ahurie de Thomas est tellement comique que James ne peut plus s'arrêter, lui non plus. Ils tombent tous les deux sur l'herbe en riant, tapant sur le sol pour essayer de se contenir, sans succès. Ils n'en peuvent tout simplement plus.

- Alors les baleines ? demande David.

Le Serpentard s'est approché discrètement pour se glisser à leurs côtés, augmentant encore plus l'expression perplexe de Thomas et redoublant le fou-rire des deux adolescents.

- Vous allez finir par mourir si vous continuez de rire comme ça, vous le savez ?

Mais James et Amy ne cessent de rire qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils s'allongent alors tous les trois sur le sol, épuisés.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! s'écrie James.

- Je veux bien te croire, sourit David.

Le Serpentard tend la main pour les aider à se relever. Ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le château de Poudlard, faire un dernier tour avant le grand départ. Demain, c'est la fin. Les trois amis arrivent à peine à y croire.

.

Le Poudlard Express n'a jamais été aussi rouge, aussi flamboyant. Lorsqu'il s'arrête, de la fumée envahit le quai. On se pousse, on se met sur la pointe des pieds, tout pour apercevoir son enfant qui dans quelques instants va enfin sortir du train.

James a partagé son compartiment avec Amy et David pendant tout le trajet. Ces deux-là se sont découverts quelques points communs, et ont même réussi, au grand soulagement de James à s'entendre à peu près. Perdus dans la masse, les trois amis se dirigent ensemble vers la sortie. Et lorsque James aperçoit enfin la lumière, il soupire de soulagement et emplit ses poumons d'une bonne dose de fumée.

David, James et Amy s'écartent des autres. Le Gryffondor adresse à ses parents un peu plus loin de grands signes, et ceux-ci se précipitent à sa rencontre. Harry Potter passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs grisonnants et sourit à son fils. Après une hésitation, il le serre dans ses bras, et Ginny se précipite à sa suite pour faire la même chose.

- Je vous présente Amy et David, dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les deux autres paraissent un peu intimidés devant le grand Harry Potter. James leur adresse un petit sourire ironique. Leur expression est aussi drôle que celle que Thomas arborait la veille.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Harry.

David lui rend la pareille, puis voit du coin de l'œil Albus et Lily qui surgissent de la masse pour se précipiter à leur tour vers leurs parents.

- Je dois y aller, James.

Le Gryffondor lui donne une bourrade amicale sur l'épaule.

- A un de ces jours, David. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer.

David lui adresse un regard noir.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si sentimental ?

James se met à rire.

- On reste en contact ?

- Si tu veux, marmonne le Serpentard.

Mais James sait bien que c'est uniquement pour garder un semblant de dignité. Il le regarde s'éloigner vers ses propres parents, puis aperçoit Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants qui se dirigent vers eux. Il les salue, ça lui fait plaisir de revoir sa famille. On l'aborde, on lui demande comment se sont passés les ASPIC. Finalement, lorsqu'il réussit à se détacher des bras de sa famille si nombreuse, il se tourne vers Amy. Aussitôt, le poids dans son ventre revient douloureusement. Amy a déjà disparu.

Un sentiment de panique envahit James si soudainement qu'il avale presque de travers. Où est Amy ? A-t-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Salut, James ! le salue Albus en avançant vers lui.

Mais il repousse son frère avec négligence et s'avance dans la foule. Il n'a qu'une certitude, il ne doit pas la perdre, pas partir sans lui dire au revoir ! Il va la retrouver, il le doit !

- On va partir, James ! dit son père un peu plus loin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Celui-ci ne l'écoute pas, il s'éloigne de sa famille et ignore Ron et Hermione qui lui sourient. Le Gryffondor cherche dans la foule des cheveux blonds, un visage familier, mais il n'y trouve rien. Amy pourrait être n'importe où, et même déjà partie. Elle s'est éclipsée. Et James lui-même sait qu'elle est douée pour se cacher. Il baisse les bras, vaincu.

- Ca va ? demande Harry.

Lui seul s'est avancé et se tient à ses côtés, mais sa famille entière a les yeux posés sur eux, attendant un quelconque ordre. Un sourire flotte sur le visage d'Albus. Les autres restent très sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Rien papa. Rentrons._

- Elle est partie, murmure-t-il.

Ce n'est même pas prémédité. Il a songé en premier lieu à lui mentir, à garder tout ça pour lui mais tout est sorti sans sa permission.

- Je ne sais même pas où la contacter !

Harry semble impuissant face à la douleur implacable de son fils. Il ne peut que regarder les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de James. Finalement, il le serre dans ses bras. C'est une étreinte où James déverse toute sa peur et sa déception, où il s'agrippe à son père comme à un rocher, pour ne pas couler. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'il avait franchi ses défenses en quelques mots ? Qu'il avait gagné la totale confiance d'Amy malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Où étaient ses erreurs ?

- Pourquoi, papa ?

La question est murmurée d'une petite voix, comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il demandait à son père de le protéger. Harry regarde son fils, incapable d'apporter une réponse. _Parce que c'est comme ça._ Ce n'est cependant pas suffisant. Comment dire qu'il n'y a parfois aucune réponse ? Les gens sont comme ça, parfois. Les gens sont difficiles à comprendre.

- Je suis désolé, James.

Il ne veut pas lui offrir des mots vides de sens, alors il se tait. James lui adresse un regard reconnaissant.

- On rentre, mon grand.

James ignore les regards curieux des autres. Compatissants, inquiets, moqueurs, il s'en fiche. Ils ne comprennent pas, et James ne comprend même pas lui-même. Il ne devrait pas se sentir aussi mal. Ce n'est qu'une fille, après tout. _Oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle._

Dans sa petite chambre à Godric's Hollow, James réfléchit. Il pense à Amy qui a préféré l'oublier, partir sans même lui dire au revoir. Il pense à David, qui était finalement devenu son seul ami. Il se souvient de ces quelques mots, sur l'herbe du parc de Poudlard._ Les remords sont capables de ronger un être tout entier._ James ferme les yeux. En lui, il n'y a que de la tristesse et de la déception.

Il relève la tête. Des remords ?

Non, il a parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Il a sans doute plus grandi cette dernière année que toutes les autres. Il s'est excusé, il est redevenu lui-même. Il n'y a aucun remord à avoir.

Il ne sent dans son cœur que quelques regrets qui s'entremêlent. Et une légère odeur d'orange et de miel qui lui chatouille une dernière fois les narines, comme un souvenir fugace.

C'est ça la vie. C'est se dépasser et surtout, grandir.

.

**Epilogue**

Tout est calme chez elle. Après quelques hésitations, elle a pris un appartement à Londres, pour être près d'une formation dans la coopération magique internationale. Finalement, elle s'y sent bien, elle a l'habitude du silence, bien qu'entrecoupé par les bruits des voitures qui passent. C'est la présence humaine qui manque, simplement ça.

La fille s'installe à son bureau et vire d'un geste rapide les tonnes de papiers qui y sont entassés. Elle saisit une plume, la fait tourner entre ses doigts sans rien écrire. Le parchemin est devant elle, vierge, comme s'il n'attendait qu'elle. Mais elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Sa main semble s'animer sans son accord, elle grave quelques mots, presque détachée du reste de son corps.

_James,_

_Je suis désolée. Ca parait si mince, comme phrase, ce sont des mots fourre-tout sans réellement de sens, je sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre, ni par quoi commencer. En vérité, je n'ai jamais su quoi faire avec les gens. C'est l'un des aspects navrants de ma personnalité, on dirait. Je sais que tu as des doutes sur toi-même, que tu culpabilise et regrette l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un imbécile prétentieux qui ne tenait compte que des apparences. Mais il arrive que les apparences soient dans le vrai.  
_

_Je ne suis pas cette fille dans le noir, celle qui écoutait posément le silence et qui aimait rire avec toi. J'ai essayé de l'être, parce que de toute évidence c'était elle que tu préférais. Mais peut-être que je suis cette fille qui t'a dénoncé, un jour. Est-ce que je l'ai fait ? Je ne sais plus. Je suis peut-être également cette fille qui s'écrase sur ton chemin. Je suis peut-être cette fille qui a peur - celle-là, je suis presque certaine de l'être. Mon plus gros mensonge, c'est de dire que je n'ai pas peur de toi. C'est entièrement faux, tu me terrifies. Il a quelque chose en toi qui me donne envie de m'écraser sur le sol.  
_

_Tu m'as fait entrevoir une vie dont je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir. Ou du moins de pouvoir. Je ne suis sans doute pas assez forte, et ça me désespère d'écrire ces mots. J'ai longtemps rêvé d'un garçon qui se rendrait compte de celle que j'étais vraiment. Je me suis rendue compte avec toi que je n'étais rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, James. Certaines personnes sont faites pour être malheureuses. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je suis née, mais ça m'étonnerait sincèrement que ce soit pour être heureuse.  
_

_Je t'aime bien, James. Mais je ne te mériterai jamais.  
_

_Amy  
_

La jeune fille repose sa plume, et s'arrête pour lire le morceau de parchemin. Elle se mord la lèvre, agacée. Parce que ce ne sont que des mots dans le désordre, et qu'aucun n'est capable d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressent véritablement. Seulement des mots, oui, des généralités gravées sur une feuille qui au fond, ne disent de précis, s'attardent à peine sur la spécificité de leurs sentiments et de leur histoire. Elle n'a jamais vraiment su quoi lui dire, en vérité. Elle n'est pas faite pour ce genre de chose.

Un léger sourire triste vient flotter sur les lèvres d'Amy, lorsque son regard se pose sur tous ces parchemins entassés dans la poubelle. Elle a écrit des centaines de lettres, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'en envoyer une seule. Tragique ironie, non ?

Toutes ces fois où elle l'a observé en secret, en rêvant qu'il la regarde aussi, toutes ces fois où dans l'abri, elle s'est imaginée elle et lui qui discutent de tout et de rien, toutes ces fois où elle l'a vu prendre sa main dans ses rêves, où elle a frissonné de tout corps comme si c'était réel. Un jour c'est arrivé, une odeur de cigarette, quelqu'un dans le noir et la surprise qui l'empêche de réagir. Un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait pas cru que c'était possible, il l'a convaincu de rester, et elle en a même eu envie. Un jour il lui a pris la main en défiant le monde du regard.

Et elle est partie.

Amy n'est peut-être pas réellement une Gryffondor, finalement. Elle a beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, ses actes courageux sont rares. Et l'on est courageux que par ses actes, pas vrai ? Et ses actes à elle la transforment en lâche.

Alors il suffirait d'agir autrement pour changer ?

Le coeur d'Amy bat à cent à l'heure. Elle fixe la lettre, comme si d'un seul regard, elle était capable de la brûler. Mais la lettre reste à la même place, immobile. A gauche de la fille, son hibou personnel hulule. Tout s'accélère. Elle saisit la lettre, la place dans une enveloppe qu'elle referme rapidement. Sa plus grande peur, c'est changer d'avis en route. Elle l'attache à la patte de son hibou.

- James Sirius Potter, tu trouveras sa maison à Godric's Hollow.

Tout le monde sait où habite son père, après tout. Le hibou semble avoir compris et déploie ses ailes pour sortir par la fenêtre entrouverte. Amy le regarde s'éloigner silencieusement. Lorsqu'il est hors de vue, elle prend sa tête entre ses mains. Un poids lui écrase le ventre, douloureusement. Son cœur bat encore beaucoup trop vite.

Amy passe les prochains jours à retenir son souffle, à errer dans son appartement sans oser en sortir, elle dort peu et mange à peine. Sa vie semble soudainement s'être arrêtée pour une banale lettre, et ça lui semble soudain si pathétique. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais tremblé autant de toute sa vie. Même les larmes, elle n'en a pas autant versé.

Le temps s'écoule beaucoup trop lentement lorsqu'on attend. Le hibou ne revient pas. Et Amy retient encore son souffle. Deux semaines passent encore, et Amy est comme décalée du temps et du monde. Elle n'a rien envie de faire et continue d'errer, errer encore et encore, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle sait faire en temps de crise. Et oui, c'en est un. Parce que son hibou n'est toujours pas revenu, et que James n'a pas encore répondu.

Le lendemain, on frappe à la porte de l'appartement. Amy s'arrête, le souffle presque coupé. Qui pourrait bien venir ici ? Elle n'a aucun ami, et ses parents sont en voyage pendant tout l'été. Elle a même reçu une lettre hier, de leur part. L'adolescente reste le regard figé sur sa porte d'entrée, comme s'il elle était capable d'y voir à travers, pour vérifier qui était de l'autre côté. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtent vers un miroir, et elle frissonne. Elle est dans un état un peu pitoyable. Ses cheveux sont sales, des cernes s'étalent sous ses yeux et elle est encore en pyjama.

Et bordel, qui viendrait la déranger, elle, un après-midi d'été ? Les gens n'ont-ils pas autre chose à faire, aller à la mer, rire avec leurs amis, être heureux tranquillement ? A vrai dire, une seule personne à sa connaissance pourrait se trouver devant son appartement. Et merde.

Elle ne bouge toujours pas, partagée entre ouvrir la porte pour assouvir sa curiosité et se retrancher sous sa couette pour y vivre en ermite pendant les cinquante prochaines années. La solution est toute trouvée. Il faut être réaliste, elle ne peut pas se présenter si négligée. Amy file sous sa douche à la vitesse de l'éclair, se savonne énergiquement, laisse couler l'eau sur son corps comme une renaissance. Il faut qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main.

En sortant, elle saisit sa brosse et coiffe ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle hésite devant le noir, elle regarde son visage, s'arrête sur son nez, sa bouche et ses yeux. Finalement, elle prend la brosse de mascara dans la boîte à maquillage gentiment offerte par sa mère, désespérée de voir sa fille toujours célibataire, et entreprend d'allonger ses cils. Elle se sert de l'anticerne pour paraître moins fatiguée, et met un peu de far à paupière sombre, qui fait ressortir ses yeux marron-clairs. Elle applique sur ses cheveux un sort de séchage et se regarde sous toutes les coutures.

Ce n'est pas elle, cependant, dans la glace. Son visage n'est pas celui-là. Lui, il parait presque beau dans la lumière de la salle de bain. Elle a l'aspect d'une fille normale, celle qui se maquille tous les matins et que les garçons regardent sans honte. Avec le maquillage, ses cils devenus soudain plus allongés, tout semble changé. Amy ne voit que ça. Cette fille normale qui n'est pas elle. Elle a la honteuse impression de tromper les gens sur la marchandise.

Alors sans réellement savoir pourquoi, elle se lave à nouveau le visage, efface fond de teint, crayon et far à paupière. Les couleurs se mélangent sur sa peau, puis finissent par partir, couler dans le lavabo. Bientôt elle ne voit plus que son visage à elle, nu et tel quel, sans artifice. Peut-être qu'il lui plait un peu, ce visage, d'une certaine façon. Elle y est habituée à présent.

Amy se regarde une dernière fois avant de jeter la boîte à maquillage dans la poubelle et de maudire une dernière fois sa mère, qui se mêle toujours de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Elle pose les yeux sur la porte d'entrée. Les coups ont cessé depuis un moment, on n'entend que le silence, et il pèse dans l'atmosphère. Est-ce qu'il est là quand même ? Est-ce qu'il l'a attendu ? C'est un espoir éphémère à peine chuchoté, mais par sa présence, il semble envahir son corps tout entier. Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente retient son souffle. La main sur la poignée, elle hésite à peine et ouvre en grand.

Il n'y a personne.

La déception remplace rapidement l'espoir, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Son regard se pose sur le sol, où un hibou se débat. C'est un peu ridicule, mais l'oiseau est ligoté comme un saucisson, avec une cordelette autour de ses ailes et de ses pattes. Il la regarde, presque suppliant. Amy sourit en voyant son hibou dans cette position à sautiller sur une patte et à hululer comme un malade. Elle le prend délicatement dans ses bras.

C'est James, pas de doute possible. Mais pourquoi a-t-il kidnappé son hibou, pour finalement le rendre ? Par espoir qu'elle finisse par se déplacer elle-même pour le chercher ? Étrange.

Quand elle s'approche pour y regarder de plus près, elle aperçoit un petit mot attaché lui aussi à la patte du hibou. La pointe d'espoir revient à nouveau mais cette fois, l'appréhension est encore plus forte. Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment envie de savoir ? Oui, oui et encore oui.

_Amy,_

_Ton hibou m'a mené jusqu'à chez toi, mais ça n'a pas été chose facile. Je l'ai attaché parce qu'il finissait pas être insupportable. On s'est moyennement entendu lui et moi, je crois que j'ai perdu la moitié d'un doigt à cause de lui. J'avoue que le ligoter était une vengeance attirante.  
_

_Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de différence réelle entre toutes ces filles que tu cites. On est sorti du microcosme de Poudlard, Amy. On est ce qu'on veut, pas comme les autres nous voient. Quant au mérite, c'est bidon, du moins on a tout le temps de vérifier, tu ne crois pas ? _

_J'aurais aimé te parler aujourd'hui, mais ça n'a pas été possible alors je t'écris ce mot. Si tu es de mon avis, rendez-vous ce soir au Baroudeur, c'est un café pas loin de chez toi, tu dois connaître. Je t'attendrai.  
_

_A bientôt,  
_

_James  
_

_.  
_

James regarde sa montre, vingt heures trente environ. Sur la terrasse du petit café, il n'y a pas grand monde. Un couple s'embrasse non loin, trois personnes âgées rigolent et sur la table d'à côté, un homme est en train de parler au téléphone. Le café est moldu et accueillant, le serveur lui adressé un grand sourire en prenant sa commande. _Un café, s'il vous plait_, avait-il demandé. On ne sait jamais, peut-être restera-t-il assis ici une bonne partie de la soirée.

La probabilité qu'elle n'ose pas venir est selon lui très importante, il a pris le risque en toute connaissance de cause. Pourtant, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, donc peut-être que finalement... L'espoir et l'excitation lui enserrent douloureusement la gorge. Il sait que si elle n'arrivait pas, ce serait un coup dur.

- Ne sois pas si impatient, marmonne le garçon assis en face de lui avec une assurance tranquille.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher... Ca m'obsède ! Et si elle était en fait partie, ça voudrait ça que j'ai laissé son hibou mourir de déshydratation devant sa porte, et elle m'en voudra à mort ! Oh, j'avais pas pensé à ça !

- Tu m'as dit que les voisins certifiaient qu'elle était chez elle.

- Elle a très bien pu sortir par la porte de derrière.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est un appartement, James. A part une fenêtre, il n'y a pas d'autre sortie que la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as le monopole des appartements peut-être ? ironise James.

David lève les yeux au ciel, trop conscient de l'angoisse du Gryffondor pour répliquer. Il n'a même pas protesté quand James a débarqué dans sa maison à l'improviste, en le suppliant d'attendre avec lui.

- Ah, l'amour ! le taquine-t-il avec amusement.

- Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux !

L'ancien Serpentard ne se donne pas la peine de répondre, son sourire parle de lui-même. Pendant ce temps, James s'enferme dans un silence entêté. Et peu à peu, son inquiétude devient plus forte. Parler l'a aidé à ne pas y penser, mais maintenant que plus personne ne dit rien, il a un peu peur.

- Hé, mais voilà Amy-mon-amie ! s'exclame soudain David en désignant une fille blonde, qui s'avance vers eux.

- Tu te surpasses dans les blagues pourries mon vieux, depuis que tu n'es plus un Serpentard.

- C'est le côté sombre de ma personnalité, James. Celui auquel je ne pourrais jamais échapper vraiment.

- Quel dommage, remarque son ami sans vraiment le penser.

Il la regarde, _elle_, qui avance d'un pas tranquille pendant que James et David se chamaillent encore. Elle hésite un peu, cherche son regard, puis le trouve. Ils restent là, tous les deux, à se regarder encore. C'est David qui met fin à la situation, il tire une chaise à côté d'eux et s'incline, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Amy sourit, pas vraiment rassurée ni vraiment à l'aise, mais obéit tout de même. Un silence l'accueille, qu'aucun n'ose briser pendant quelques instants. Un silence gêné qui leur rappelle à tous Poudlard.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? leur demande soudain le serveur.

- Café, répondent-ils tous en même temps.

Ils se regardent avant de se sourire.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Ils observent le serveur s'éloigner commande à la main, et ne disent pas un mot. Il y a une sorte de gêne étrange, entre les membres du trio insolite. Après tout, si on avait dit à James un an auparavant qu'il partagerait sa table sans se forcer avec un Serpentard et Amy-sans-ami, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

Et pourtant.

Ils se regardent encore.

Par quoi commencer ?

Le serveur revient déjà, les trois cafés en main, tous posés sur un plateau. Il avance vers eux, encore, encore, encore puis... Tout se passe très vite. James voit un sac posé un plein milieu, le serveur qui accélère pour distribuer les cafés plus vite et enfin la collision, l'homme qui s'écrase à terre et les cafés qui s'envolent dans le ciel, le liquide qui se répand et...

- Attention !

David prend James et Amy par le bras et les écarte un peu violemment. La table se renverse sur eux. James tente de protéger ses amis comme il peut. Il a à peine le temps d'apercevoir les cafés qui s'écrasent sur la table, de l'autre côté. Ils ont au moins échappé à la brûlure.

Les trois amis sont maintenant assis par terre, la table à moitié sur eux, le serveur qui se répand en excuse. La vieille dame à qui le sac appartient s'y est mise aussi et résultat, tout le monde finit par crier, chacun y va de son petit refrain.

- Les gens sont tous fous, plaisante David.

Et ils se regardent encore, assis sous la table. James est soudain pris d'une brusque envie de rire, et se met à pouffer. Tant d'agitation pour trois cafés, les voisins qui se plaignent à leur tour du bruit, s'en est trop pour lui. David regarde le Gryffondor un instant avant de sourire à son tour, puis de rire à pleine gorge. Amy les suit, il faut avouer que c'est irrésistible. Et voir James et David taper des pieds et des mains, écrasés ensemble par la même table, c'est un spectacle pour le moins burlesque.

Autour d'eux, personne ne leur prête attention. Ils sont beaucoup trop occupés à s'énerver. James rit toujours quand il aide Amy et David à se relever, et quand ils s'éclipsent discrètement.

- Hé, vous ! Revenez !

Ils commencent à courir. Le vent fouette leur visage, c'est une soirée d'été et il fait encore bon. Ils détalent comme des lapins. James se souvient alors qu'il n'a pas payé ses trois derniers cafés, et David non plus. Ils ont une bonne raison de les poursuivre, finalement.

Le serveur finit par s'arrêter au bout de quelques rues, mais les trois adolescents continuent leur route. Ils courent dans Londres, dévalent des escaliers, traversent des routes, ignorent les églises et monuments qui s'étendent devant eux.

Puis ils s'arrêtent, eux aussi.

Épuisés mais heureux, ils s'assoient sur les marches qui descendent vers le métro. Ils ont le souffle coupé, et encore une irrésistible envie de rire qui leur chatouille le ventre.

Ils ne parlent pas, pas encore.

Après tout, ils ont vraiment tout leur temps...


End file.
